It Won't Cover the Scars
by Asha Carcella
Summary: It's a boiling hot day at Mount Justice and the air conditioning is broken. Everyone is down to wearing their bare minimum while Robin chooses to wear his usual attire of skinny jeans and a hoodie. the Team get suspicous as to why he doesn't want to take his jacket off. Depressing like fic... Yeah, another one of those.
1. Chapter 1

AAAAAhhhhHHHHHHHH! *wink wink* what's going on everybody? Hehe, just another story….. I really need to stop writing depressed stuff…oh well here goes another depressed fic…enjoy!

Oh yah and before I forget, just act like they don't have a pool in this!

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ!

0101

"Thanks for the ice tea, M'gann!" Wally ecstatically exclaimed as he grabbed four cups of the blissfully cold liquid.

"No problem Wally, I just hope I added enough sugar," M'gann said as she offered the other glasses to the rest of the Team. They all took it without another thought.

"Thank you M'gann," Kaldur said as he grabbed the glass with the most ice.

"I don't understand how the hell the cave can be this hot when we're inside a freaking mountain!" Artemis said as she sipped the delicious sugary drink.

"Because someone just had to try out an experiment and in the process break the air conditioning in this place," Robin said, giving the speedster a very dirty look.

Wally glanced away nervously as he received looks from everyone on the Team, especially Kaldur and M'gann. It was the hottest day in summer and Wally just had to somehow break the air conditioning. Kaldur and M'gann were suffering from the blistering heat, so M'gann had been trying to find a way to cool everyone down from the morning. She had bought ice cream, made jelly and even made ice tea. The ice cream was finished in a matter of minutes, and the ice tea was almost finished thanks to the speedster, once again.

"Well, you're the tech dude! You should know how to fix the thing!" Wally retorted back at his friend.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Robin said as he gestured to his various tools and laptop which showed the plans of the air conditioning system.

"Wally, he wouldn't have to fix it if you didn't break it!" Zatanna said as she brushed some sweat off her forehead.

Wally just pouted because everyone was teaming up against him, "You don't all have to team up on me."

"Actually, we do," Connor deadpanned.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" M'gann suggested as she started making more ice tea.

"M'gann, the sun will fry us," Artemis said gently to her friend, "and I am in no mood to get burnt."

Everyone was sitting around in their bare minimums meaning that the girls where basically in their bikinis with short on, while mostly all of the guys had their shirt off, the exception being Robin.

"Uggh!" Robin said angrily as he pushed away the laptop and reached for his glass of ice tea.

"Rob?" Wally questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know why the hell Bats had to get the most complicated air conditioning system in the world," Robin over exaggerated.

"Well maybe it's too hot and you cant think straight? " Zatanna suggested.

"Yah! What is up with you? It super hot and you didn't even take your jacket off," Artemis said.

Robin didn't answer her, he just turned back to his laptop as he wiped his sweaty bangs away from his face.

"Rob, at least take you jacket off, you must be boiling," Wally said, eyeing his friend critically.

"I'm not feeling hot," Robin said in a very weak attempt to lie to his team mates.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard," Connor deadpanned again.

Wally snickered at Connor's comment while everyone else gave curious glances toward the Boy Wonder who was wearing his usual attire of skinny jeans and a hoodie jacket.

"Take your jacket off dude, maybe you could finish fixing the air conditioner faster," Wally said to his friend.

"No ," Robin replied crisply.

"Dude, just take off your jacket, I bet you'll feel much better," Wally was getting slightly worried for his friend. Was Robin being stubborn as usual or was he hiding something?

Suddenly Robin slammed his laptop shut, "I said no," he said as he gave a glare towards the speedster. Everyone looked at Robin in shock, all wondering what had made him so angry so fast.

"Dude. Calm down," Wally said.

Robin huffed and mumbled something incoherent that probably Superboy didn't even catch.

"I totally understand if you don't want the girls to see your featureless body," Wally said trying to lighten the mood. Robin jus cocked an eyebrow at him but resumed trying to fix the air conditioning.

"Here's more ice tea!" M'gann said trying to relieve some of the tension.

The team grabbed at the cold drinks greedily as M'gann set down the tray of beverages.

"Thanks M'gann, these are great," Robin commented as he downed his second glass.

"Ah ha!" Wally cried, startling everyone, "You admitted that it's hot!"

"Actually he didn't, Kid Idiot," Artemis said from her spot on the couch," he said that the ice tea was good."

"Wally, you're such an idiot," Robin said as he put down his empty glass.

"Dude, you're sweating like a camel! You cannot say that you aren't feeling hot!" Wally protested as he sent Artemis a death glare.

"Fine," Robin huffed once again," It's hot. Are you happy now?"

"No," Wally answered back," Take off your jacket, or did Bats forbid you to?"

A slightly amused smile came to Robin's lips, "Well, you could say so."

That earned Robin more questioning gazes that he just shrugged off. This made Wally even more suspicious, he had to find out what the Boy Wonder was hiding.

"Ah, dude I promise you'll feel better when you take the damn thing off. Bats won't find out," Wally tried to reassure Robin.

Robin's face lost all amusement that it once held, his stare behind his glasses became intense. He turned sharply on his heels and headed back to his laptop. Suddenly Wally tackled the Boy Wonder from behind, resulting in both of them falling to the floor with a loud crash.

The Team laughed as they watched the two boys wrestle on the floor, arms flailing around wildly as Wally tried to take off his friend's jacket. Kaldur had an amused smile on his face while Artemis and Zatanna started shouting out 'fight' and screaming out bets. Connnor added to the bets since both Zatanna and Artemis said that Robin would win.

The only one not joining in on the fun was M'gann. She could feel Robin's emotions, it made her shudder. She didn't understand why he would be feeling dread. Was he afraid of getting beaten by Wally? But that didn't make sense since Wally was his friend and he had faced off against some of the worst villains.

Still on the floor, Robin briefly punched Wally in the nose with his free hand. Wally was pulling on his other arm trying to pry his jacket off. His friend was stunned with the hit he had received but using his super speed he quickly kneed Robin in the stomach resulting in him trying to curl into a ball. As Wally was about to rip his jacket sleeve off Robin swiftly kicked him in the face, earning a laugh from Artemis. Wally let out a muffled sound as he ignored the pain in his face and unzipped his jacket once again using his super speed. He then quickly delivered another punch to his best friend's stomach and pulled of his jacket off while standing up.

"I guess you win Connor," Artemis said as she started to pull out some money.

Wally was busy jumping up and down like a girl with Robin's jacket like it was some sort of prize. M'gann said nothing, she could feel the pure anger coming off in waves off the Boy Wonder who had just gotten up off the floor.

"Give it back, you fucking idiot," Robin ground out. The room went silent as they heard the strong language and anger in the boy's voice. They didn't understand why taking off his jacket was such a big deal.

"What's the big deal dude, I just took you-" Wally cut himself off as he saw _it_.

Pale white lines littered Robin arms, all in the form of scars. Each cut was deliberate and _organised_. One after the other, lining the inside and outside of his wrist. Some looked old and some new, some shallow and some very deep. The Team followed Wally's gaze and all their eyes grew wide. There was no way in hell all those scars were from some villain, they were way too organised.

"I…..W-w…What are those?" Wally said in a soft voice.

Robin gave an evil smirk that chilled everyone to the bone despite the heat, "It's called a stress reliever."

He said it so simply you would have thought he was talking about a new shirt he wanted to buy. Wally dropped the jacket onto the floor due to his shock. Robin just pushed passed his friend and in the process picked up his jacket. Sending a death glare to everyone he strode out the room leaving the Team their own thoughts.

0101

Yeah I know, another random idea…. Was just wondering if anyone wanted me to continue this? If you do I need ideas on what I should do next because I am squat out of them for this fic….. please review, tell me what you think or give any suggestions!

-Asha


	2. Chapter 2

O_O WOW, I'm so shocked! That's a lot of reviews for one chapter…so thanks everyone! Here's a slightly longer chapter!

Shout out to chey,pebble240, Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13, Phobiakat, Wingd knight, Infinite Alpha-Omega 1, GirlAtThePiano, Guest(both of you), fandomforever, Rayrae7, TigerLily1818, Lolibeagle, young justice fan and random obsession! I love you all!

Bobby Corwen: wow, I must say that I loved your review! So thank you so much, I tried… hehe, I also loved writing the 'stress reliever' part… hehe, hope that doesn't make me psycho…thanks for the idea, I used it like a beast 8) hope you aren't disappointed how I did it!

Malaizjan DeJesus: Thanks for the review! I just couldn't help the Wally breaking the air conditioner thing, coz I can totally see him doing something like that!

Guest(uhhh the first one?): wow thanks for all the amazing ideas… and I know you requested some Birdflash but sadly there won't be… I don't have anything against it, I just can't write it for shit…. When I showed my friend the first Birdflash fic I wrote, she laughed so hard in my face… don't worry there will be a lot of bro fluff that you can interpret the way you want to!

RedHood19: Thanks for the idea, I must say I might just use it later in the story…oh and about that part with the cuts it's sort of explained in this chapter, and will probably be more explained in the next one

Guest that reads: I know right? I also can see Robin always depressed, because, come on? Who wouldn't be if you have a life like that!? And I don't like how the show always has him super happy and stuff.

YearofHuman: it's not wrong at all, coz I loved writing things like that

Sairey13: Dude I love you and your constant loyalty to reviewing *hugs*I'm really trying to not make it so much like KOAS

Equinox Moon: thank you so much for the ideas and review.

CatLover1609: hehe, SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! Hehe thanks for the review, and by the way I love you name. I love Cats too!

**Warning: Roy, nuff said! (language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ(counts for the entire story)**

0101

"I don't get it," M'gann said in a confused voice.

Naturally M'gann and Connor were confused at what they had just seen, even Kaldur was a bit sketchy with the details. They couldn't grasp the concept of someone doing that to themselves, and for what purpose it would serve.

It was probably not known for chemical imbalances in the brain to occur in Atlantean's, that would explain why Kaldur was slightly confused. M'gann was completely confused, she didn't know what any of the cuts meant and what Robin meant when he called it a 'stress reliever'. Sure Connor was taught all about chemical imbalances in the brain by Cadmus but he didn't know the signs that would show a person had it.

On the other hand Wally, Zatanna and Artemis knew exactly what he had meant and what he was doing to himself. It troubled them dearly, not knowing what their friend was going through when everything seemed normal.

"Uhm…." Wally said as M'gann's statement snapped him out of his stupor. He couldn't find the right words to explain all of that to the three that didn't really understand what was going on. Wally looked to Zatanna and Artemis for help.

"Well, M'gann…uh…you see those cuts on his arms…they were…uh… probably not done by a villain," Artemis said, trying for once to help the slightly distressed speedster.

Kaldur, having a slight understanding of what was going on caught on to what Artemis was trying to say. Artemis' explanation, on the other hand only served in making M'gann and Connor more confused.

"Artemis…are you saying that…?" Kaldur asked, not daring to finish his sentence.

Artemis sucked in a deep breathe and nodded her head in response.

"I still don't get it," M'gann said again, her eyebrows furrowing in thought and confusion.

"Goddammit! He's cutting himself!" Wally screamed out in anger and anguish. He wasn't exactly angry with M'gann and Connor for not understanding he just accidentally took out on them. It wasn't hatred for them, it was more self-loathing for him not knowing.

"Don't shout at her, she didn't know!" Connor shouted at Wally for shouting at his girlfriend.

"It's fine Connor," M'gann reassure, "He's just really worried about Robin."

She could fell the strong emotions of anguish, hatred and guilt rolling off Wally in waves. Now she understood, she had seen something similar on one of the TV programmes that she followed. What she didn't understand was why Robin would do that to himself, but she knew better than to ask when everyone was on edge.

Wally's face fell at what M'gann said, all his anger melted away, it was replaced by pure guilt. He didn't say anything else, he just turned around and sat down on the couch dejectedly.

0101

Thoughts were running through his mind like wild fire, Wally couldn't even keep track of them. That was something to say when you're the fastest kid alive. How had he not noticed before? Then again he had never seen the scars before even when he wore his short sleeve Robin costume. How long had this been going on? Did Bruce know? Did Robin cover it all with makeup? How did he cover it when they went swimming? Did Roy know? If Bruce knew, why didn't he tell him? Was he not trusted?

It was weird, Wally was cross questioning himself and he could come up with one single answer. One thing he did know was that it did sort of make sense once you took Robin's past life into consideration. He always knew that Robin acted way to happy for someone that went through such traumatising events in their life. He always knew it, so then why had this come as such a shock?

Wally was taken out of his thought as someone plopped down on the couch next to him. He looked to his right and saw Zatanna who gave him a slight smile.

"Wally, don't blame yourself," she said gently.

A pained expression crossed over Wally's face, "How did I not notice?"

"Don't be such an idiot Baywatch. There were basically no signs, plus he did say that Batman sort of knew," Artemis said in a gentler voice than her usual when addressing the speedster.

"But I'm his best friend. Or I'm supposed to be, even if there were no signs, why didn't he tell me?" Wally said in a dejected voice.

No one had an answer for him so he sighed and said, "I'm going to call Roy."

The Team gave him worried glances because they all knew how Roy could be. They didn't know how he would react to the news. Wally pulled out his phone and dialled Roy's number. It rang four times before he answered it.

"Wally, what is it?" Roy's voice came through the phone.

"I need to talk to you about Robin," Wally said trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

"What happened? Is he okay? I swear to god if-" Roy started to say but was cut off by Wally.

"He's fine… Well sort of, I don't know…" Wally said slowly, again not knowing how to tell Roy.

"Spit it out Wally, I'm kind of busy right now," Roy growled into the phone.

Wally could hear a female's voice in the background. He could swear that it was Cheshire, he would have to confront Roy about that later.

"Fine Roy. We saw…Well these scars on his arm and-" Wally began but cut himself off when he heard Roy suck in a breathe on the other side of the phone.

"I know," Roy said simply.

"WHAT?" Wally screamed into the phone. He earned worried glances from his team mates who had been trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Well…he kind of told-" Roy tried to explain uneasily.

"No fucking way! He told you but not me?! When?" Wally didn't even let Roy answer all of his questions he just cut of the call.

He huffed in frustration as his phone started to vibrate, the caller ID being Roy. He threw his phone onto the couch without a second glance. With renewed anger and determination Wally stood up and started on his way towards the rooms in the cave.

"Wally, wait!" Artemis said as she tried to stop him as he brushed past her. He just pushed her out of the way and continued down the hall. He heard the rest of his team mates calling out his name, telling him to stop and cool off so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't care, he had to find out why Roy knew but he didn't. When he reached Robin's door he pounded on it with his fist but there was no answer.

"Robin, let me in," Wally said through the door as the rest of the Team came up behind him.

"What for?" came the muffled reply from the other side.

Wally sighed in frustration, why did Robin act as if nothing had happened? Was it not a big deal to him?

Wally sighed, and then punched in the code for Robin's door. Luckily Robin had trusted him with his room door code, but as he pressed the enter button the small screen turned red and it said 'incorrect code'. Wally sighed again as he leaned his forehead against the cold metal door, obviously Robin would change the code so he wouldn't be ale to come in.

"Robin?" Wally said in a pleading voice.

No answer.

"Rob…why didn't you tell me?" he called through the door, hoping that he would at least get an answer.

Suddenly Wally could feel the metal door shift, he quickly moved away from it before he face planted into the floor. The door slid open with a slight hiss to reveal Robin who stood without his jacket. The Teams eyes went straight to the scars that littered his arms. They couldn't tear their eyes away, even as Robin spoke.

"As cliché as this sounds," Robin said in and angry low voice," You won't be able to handle the truth, Wally."

When Robin realised that he wasn't going to get a response he continued, "This is exactly why I didn't tell any of you. I hate everyone's judging stares," he hissed with pure malice.

That seemed to snap everyone back to attention, but before anyone could respond the door shut again with a hiss.

0101

Artemis didn't know what to think, she was taken aback by the pure hatred she heard in the younger boys voice. Wally took it the hardest though. After the door closed he slammed his fist against the metal and sped of to who knows where.

Artemis couldn't stop wondering what had driven their team mate to doing that to himself. Sure, she herself had had a pretty bad childhood but she had never thought of bringing a blade into the picture. That made her wonder if Robin had had it worse off when he was smaller.

Zatanna was on the verge of tears, how could someone do something like that to themselves? Was he getting the support he needed? What had driven him to do it? He had said it was a stress reliever, but a stress reliever from what? Was his civilian life too stressful or was it the added stress of being Robin? She didn't know, but what she knew was how it felt to be completely alone in the world. Maybe he was dealing with something similar? She also knew that she would never turn to cutting herself no matter how hard life becomes. But that just made her think what could have happened in Robin's life.

Connor and M'gann were once again slightly confused, but in a new way. Yes, they knew Robin was doing that to himself, they just didn't understand why. He was always happy, right? So what was the problem? Now they really didn't understand humans.

Kaldur was wrapped up in his thoughts just like the rest of his team. They stood in the hallway when they heard the computer announce the arrival of Red Arrow. Then they heard the shouting. The Team raced to the Zeta Beams, hoping that Wally hadn't done something stupid.

Obviously he would do something stupid, he was Wally after all. When they arrived they saw the speedster pinning Red Arrow to the wall, both of them shouting at each other, using very strong language.

"Fuck you!" Roy screamed as he kneed Wally in the stomach.

Wally bent over in pain while Red Arrow grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall. He then took out an arrow and shot it at his friend. The arrow effectively pinned the speedster to the wall by his shirt, just missing his mid section.

"Just listen, will yah?" Roy said in a much calmer voice.

Wally didn't answer him he just crossed his arms over his chest and waited for some sort of explanation.

"He did tell me, but it was by accident. It was during one of Br-Batman's….uhh…parties…? I went looking for him because no one could find him and then I found him in his bathroom with a shaving blade," Roy explained in a soft voice.

Once again the anger in Wally faded. He realised that this wasn't about him at all, it was about his best friend. Without saying a word he pulled out the arrow form the wall and threw it on the floor, guilt overtaking him. He turned away dejectedly, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Roy and the Team looking at him worriedly.

"Listen kid, he wanted to tell you…but he's having a hard time telling people because he has this feeling that everyone is judging him. That's why he loves being Robin so much. He can always take of his mask but in his civilian identity he can't," Roy explained further.

Wally gave him a small smile as he started to understand better, "T-thanks Roy," he whispered, "Oh, and sorry about the whole fight thing."

"Don't mention it, I kicked your ass anyway," he replied with a smug grin," Where is he though?"

"He locked himself in his room," Connor said for Wally.

Red Arrow's eyes grew much larger as he ran down the hallway to Robin's room. As he reached the door he knocked on it forcefully.

"Robin! Let me in!" Roy pleaded through the door.

He got no answer so he told Connor to pry the door open. When they were all inside they realised that Robin was sitting on his bed examining the cuts on his arm, some of them dripped blood from being reopened.

"Robin…No…" Roy said as he slowly approached the younger boy. He quickly looked over the cuts that had been reopened. Fortunately they weren't too deep. Robin didn't acknowledge his presence, even when a hand was place on his shoulder.

The Team stood silently, not knowing what to do. It was obvious that Roy had done this many times before, so they watched in silence.

"Robin, why did you…? You stopped…why are you doing this again?" Roy asked his little brother.

Robin just shrugged in answer, that being the only form of acknowledgment.

After a long silence he finally spoke, "They were staring, Roy. Just like the others…I-I…I couldn't handle the stares," he said softly.

The Team realised that he was talking about them. Now they felt beyond guilty, most of them looked down in shame. They hadn't meant to stare, it was just out there and so shocking. They couldn't help themselves.

"Do you want me to call Batman?" Roy said in a very gentle voice that most members of the Team didn't know he could possess.

Robin simply nodded his head in response.

0101

**Okay! Hoping that I didn't disappoint anyone…so I still need ideas please coz I have no idea where this story is going. I do have one idea where Canary holds this therapy session for everyone at once, and they all ask Robin questions and sort this whole thing out… Please tell me what you think about that idea in a review or something!**

**One more thing, if anyone can suggest the best PS3 Batman game, I would be very grateful **

-Asha


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm still amazed at the reviews I'm getting for this! Please keep it coming, love you all!

Shout out to: AmaraRae, young justice fan, Guest that reads,Scotty1609!

**Warning: Language**

**THE REST THAT REVIEWED, I REPLIED AT THE BOTTOM! ENJOY**

**Dedicated to anyone who has harmed themselves and have felt judged by people because of any scars! Love you all!**

0101

Bruce's heart dropped as he walked into his son's room at Mount Justice. It was heart wrenching to say the least. There was his son sitting on the edge of his bed, Roy's arm around his shoulders and the rest of the Team sitting around on the floor lost in their own thoughts. What troubled him the most was the scars on Dick's arms. Well they were no longer scars, they were now open, so in theory they were fresh cuts.

He sighed as he slowly entered the room, it was like starting all over. He would have to let Richard heal, and it took a very long time for that. He would have to have constant supervision for Dick again. At least the Team now knew, they could possibly help with the healing process.

Barbra pushed her way in front of Batman, now dressed in her new Batgirl costume.

"Robin…." She said with sorrow in her voice.

The Team turned to look at the unfamiliar girl and Batman. They didn't know what to say so they opted for silence. Robin looked at his father and then at his best girl friend, a look of shame crossed over his face before he buried it in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said in a barely audible voice.

Batgirl ignored all the looks she got from the Team as she made her way to Robins other side. She shushed him as he kept on mumbling things like 'I'm sorry' and 'they were staring'. He quieted down, but he couldn't meet the gazes of his father and friend.

Batman kneeled down by his protégé, and said in a very un-Batman like voice, "Come on son, let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Robin just sniffled and nodded his head, still refusing to look anyone in the eye. Batman stood up and helped his son stand, supporting him the whole way to the Zeta Beams with Batgirl in tow. She gave each person of the Team a very critical look before she left out the door. And just like that, the Batclan was gone.

0101

For the next week, the Team heard not a word from Batman or Robin. They had tried to ask their 'Den Mother's' what was going on, but they weren't given any straight forward answers. The Team had fallen into a grim mood, everyone couldn't shake off their thoughts about Robin.

The Mountain was silent when they finally heard the sound of the computer announcing the arrival of Batman and Robin. Everyone made a beeline towards the Zeta Beams, ready to apologise to Robin and ask if he was okay. They met up with the Dark Knight and his protégé near the Zeta Beams. Robin was standing behind his mentor, hands in his pocket. He was wearing his usual red hoodie but the Team could make out the bandages under the sleeves.

"Robin-" Wally started to apologise, but he cut himself off when he saw that his friend just hid more behind the figure of his mentor.

"Canary has told me that the Team has been having some…problems," Batman ventured, looking at each teen that stood in front of him.

"Damn right we do," Connor said getting angry," Robin is part of our team. We have a right to know how he was doing!"

"I agree," Kaldur interjected," We should have been told about his state over the past week. We have all been worrying."

"I am aware, Aqualad," Batman said trying to contain his sigh, "That is why Canary has suggested a therapy session, for the entire Team at once."

The Team stood silent in shock. They were so not expecting that, sure over the past week they had been more solemn and grim, but they were just worried about their friend.

"I do not think that is necessary," Aqualad stated, trying to voice all of their discomfort.

"Me too," Batman said in his monotone voice," But Canary insists. You will be starting in ten minutes, do not be late."

With that Batman walked away with his protégé following behind him closely.

0101

They sat in total silence waiting for Canary. It was amazing actually, the Team could never sit in silence together up until now. M"gann and Connor occupied the double seater, while Zatanna, Kaldur, Wally and Robin took up individual seats that formed a circular shape.

Black Canary then walked into the room, her heels clicked against the floor softly as she made her way towards the one open chair opposite M'gann and Connor. She took her seat and eyed everyone, waiting for someone to say something.

No one spoke so she cleared her throat and started, "I think the team members in this team need to open up to one another."

Still no one said anything more so she tried again, "I realise that the past few days have been very…hectic for all of you…I just want you guys to talk about it, and maybe open up a bit so you can get certain issues off your chest."

"Fine, I'll start," Artemis said in a soft voice, looking down at her hands, "Robin, is Batman your dad?"

Robin smirked at her, just happy that she hadn't asked such a bad question. He knew they were all wondering about that one ever since Batman had called him 'son' last week.

He looked up and said," Yes and no."

The Team's, except Wally's, eyebrows raised in confusion. What did he mean that Batman was his dad, but wasn't?

"That makes no sense," Connor stated bluntly.

"What do you mean? Is he your dad or not?" Zatanna asked in confusion.

Robin sighed heavily as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"He is my dad…but not biological," he stated in a hurt voice, memories came flooding back to his mind.

Wally was looking away, he had a bad feeling that this whole therapy was not going to go well.

"Oh…." Zatanna said, not wanting to push the matter because she felt slightly guilty.

"Where is your biological father?" Kaldur asked gently.

"Dead," Robin stated simply, which gave the rest of the teens chills at the way he said it.

Kaldur looked down in slight , wanting to venture far away from the topic of Robin's parents asked the Boy Wonder the question that had been in his mind for a week.

Wally looked at the floor when he asked his question," Robin…Why didn't you tell me?"

A small smile came to Robin's lips that freaked the Team out, "What did you want me to tell you Wally? That I'm a psychopathic cutter?"

That struck a nerve for Wally, "You know I don't think that of you!" he snapped at his friend.

Robin dropped his smile," Oh really? I can bet that all of you are thinking there is something very wrong with me, and that you would never do this to yourself." As he said it he pulled up his sleeves and started to unwind the bandages that covered his arms.

"There, look at it, and tell me straight that you don't see me differently now!" Robin ground out as he displayed his arms for the Team to see. No one said anything, they just looked away because they couldn't stand the sight. There were more cuts present from the last time they saw him.

Robin laughed mirthlessly, "And none of you have the godforsaken guts to look at it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I know this isn't about me, but I could have helped you," Wally tried again in a softer voice.

"Because I didn't want to get you involved. Batman, Roy, Agent A and Batgirl have been there for me all the time, but they can't hide the shame on their faces after they see me like this," Robin said with anger that was directed at himself.

"I didn't want to see the same on your face as well," Robin finished in a defeated voice.

"Robin, they do not feel ashamed by you," Canary spoke up for once.

"Yes they do. I can feel it in their stares. It's exactly the same as when you guys saw my scars," Robin replied through gritted teeth. "So why don't you just ask the damn question already," he looked at each of his team mates," why don't you just ask me why I do it already?"

M'gann looked up with tear filled eyes," Robin, why do you cut yourself?"

He clenched his fist tightly, "Why do I cut myself?" a small smile once again found his lips, "I-It helps…You know? When life gets too hard and there are too many thoughts running through your mind. It's so much easier when you can focus on the physical pain than the emotional. I-It helps let me relieve the pain and all the shame I-I feel…."

The Team was not expecting that at all. They didn't know what to think as he carried on explaining.

"When I do something wrong…" He paused and took in a shaky breathe, "I can't help but punish myself."

That explanation did it, M'gann let her tears fall silently while Wally looked down at his hands. Zatanna put her head in her hands trying not to cry her eyes out as well. Artemis and Connor were trying to look like they weren't so disturbed by what they had just heard and Kaldur just watched the youngest with a sorrowful gaze.

"H-How did you stop?" Zatanna asked after a long pause.

"Batman-my dad- he helped. Roy, Agent A and Batgirl, they were always trying. But it took so long, sometimes I couldn't help myself, I just had to cut. But after about a year they finally got me out of it," Robin said as he tried to contain his tears.

It had been so hard stopping, now he was just starting all over again from scratch. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't help himself. Every shameful look he received, he had to make another cut. Everything he did wrong, he had to punish himself.

The Team cringed as they realised that it was sort of their fault that he had started to cut again. Wally could feel teras prick his eyes, it had been all his fault that Robin had started with his cutting again.

"Robin, you must stop hurting yourself my friend," Kaldur said, looking at Robin who was looking at his clenched fists.

"I can't, Kal," Robin said in a desperate voice as he looked his friend in the eyes, "You don't know how hard it is."

"I still don't see why you have to cut yourself," Artemis said with a huff," I had a rough life too but I would never cut myself."

That definitely struck a nerve, Robin got up from his chair and suddenly threw it at the wall in anger. Everyone was startled by his reaction, not really understanding what had set it off.

"Of course you don't understand!" he shouted at her," Sure you had had a rough time with your family! But at least you HAVE one! I spend EVERY FUCKING DAY wishing that I could at least see the faces of the people I love! I watched them get MURDERED right in front of my eyes four years ago! I made a cut every time those BASTARDS at the orphanages hit me! And the worst part? I could have done something about it! Everyday I think about what I could have done differently to save them or how I could have fought against the beatings I received! For FUCKS SAKE! I'm Robin, I could have done something…." He screamed as the tears spilled freely from his covered eyes.

Artemis could feel her own tears falling from her once dry eyes. She hadn't meant to make Robin snap like that, but before she could apologise he had turned around and walked out of the room.

0101

ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT!

Hybryda: I'm sure I wouldn't mind if you could please explain what the hell that is….:) Sorry I'm not so sharp

YearofHuman: hehe, well I definitely used the yelling in this chapter thanks for the awesome review

Malaizjan DeJesus: Thanks! Hehe, I really enjoyed writing the Roy and Wally part too. I think I'll explain a bit later in detail how he stopped, but you can get a sort of picture thing from this chapter.

Minichurros123: me too, but I guess each person has their own sort of problems. And I guess it can be seen as a shout for help.

WawaNisa: Thanks, I totally used your idea and I'm going to add more Barbra into later chapters.

Sairey13 : hehe, well I definitely made him snap….

Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13: hehe, I'm totally using your idea, just wait for the next chapter!

Anonymous: I'm sorry for all for all the things you have been through! Hope you totally get the support you need, if you ever want to talk just PM me, I can tell you now I will understand

CatLover1609:I'm happy I 'moved' you! Hehe, I want candy too!

Random obsession: Yeah, I think you figured he already knew thanks for the review!

GirlAtThePiano: Believe me, I know what you mean. I made this fic, coz my sister cuts herself and I wanted to open eyes to this kind of thing. I wanted them to understand that it's hard for some people to cope, and they can't help it when they cut themselves. Totally used your idea

Bobby Corwen: I really hope that you enjoyed this therapy session thing! Love the review, thanks!

Infinite Alpha-Omega 1: Yeah I know right? They made him too happy in the show! But then again it is a children's show…..

Lolibeagle: thanks a mil! I'll definitely see if I can get my hands on the Arkham City one! Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody, again, thanks for the reviews! More reviews will motivate me to update tomorrow =D

Shout out to: random obsession and AelitaOfTheWolves!

Warning: Language

**ANY IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT, BECAUSE ALL OF THIS IS STILL COMING OUT OF MY ASS**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS AT BOTTOM**

0101

Dick ran through the Batcave as fast as he could. Through teary eyes he could make out Bruce, still in his Batman costume, doing work on the Batcomputer. He really hoped that Bruce didn't hear him, he did not want to discuss the therapy session at all. He hadn't meant to snap at the Team, this was just another example of how he always messes up. He finally got up to his room and closed his door silently. He didn't want Alfred or Bruce to think that anything was wrong.

He gave Bruce about a minute to come up to his room, if he even realised that he came home. Dick quickly opened his desk drawers, looking for some sort of blade. He came up empty, obviously Bruce would clean out the whole Manor of any sharp objects. He then fumbled at the bottom of his desk where he had installed a trap compartment where he kept a bunch of batarangs in case of an emergency.

Dick grabbed one and ran into his bathroom where he took of his hoodie and shirt. He let his tears fall silently as he cut into the flesh of his chest. He knew he didn't have time, so he washed off the batarang and wrapped up the cuts on his chest very sloppily. He threw on his shirt and replaced the batarang. He sighed as he heard the sound of his father coming up the stairs, he made it just in time.

0101

The only thing Bruce heard from his son as he ran through the Batcave was a slight sniffle. He sighed as he pushed away from the Batcomputer. He knew that the therapy session would end badly, but Canary had to insist. He was still in his Batman costume so he would have to change first, always respecting Alfred's rule of 'no masked vigilantes in the Manor'.

He hoped that Richard wasn't doing anything to himself, but then again he and Alfred had raided the entire Manor of any pointy objects. He had even locked up his batarangs in a secure location that he was sure Dick didn't know about. All medication and liquor had been locked away and in the supervision of Alfred.

Bruce sighed as he entered the elevator that would take him to the Manor. He picked up his pace as he headed in the direction of Richard's room. He thankfully found that the door wasn't locked, so he opened it slowly, not wanting to intrude. He found Dick sitting on his bed, tears flowing down his face. Deep down Bruce was just happy that he didn't reopen or make any new cuts.

He walked over to his son silently and enveloped him in a hug. Dick cried into his shoulder, not saying a single word because it hurt too much to say anything. Bruce shushed him, and his sobs finally became slight hiccups.

"Don't be upset Dickie… we're going to fix this," he reassured his son.

"B-But, it's like starting all over again," Dick started to sob into his fathers shoulder again," I-I can't s-stop."

Bruce didn't have time to register what Dick had just said, because right then he felt a sort of wetness on his chest. He gently pulled away and looked at the wet spot on his chest. It was bright red, and then it finally clicked in his head. He looked at Dick's chest, exactly where he had been hugging him. There was a wet spot that he hadn't been able to see due to his black shirt.

Bruce resisted the urge to sigh as he gently helped Dick take his shirt off. He didn't protest, so he realised that he did want to be caught, it was a cry for help.

When Dick's shirt was finally off he saw a bloody mess that was wrapped up sloppily in thin bandages. Bruce reached down to peel off the bandages but Richard's hands stopped him.

"N-No….." Dick whispered, shame plastered on his face. He turned away from Bruce, not wanting his father to judge him.

Bruce reached out and ran a hand through Dick's raven locks, "Dickie, it's me, you know I won't judge you."

A single nod was his only answer as Dick turned around to face Bruce so he could pry off the bloody bandages. Dick closed his eyes as he felt the touch of his father's hand as he gently pulled off the material. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

Bruce pulled off the bandages to expose five deep gashes, he knew better than to gasp or say anything, but he wanted to so badly. Because, damn were those cuts deep, not yet needing stiches but if it was a little bit deeper he would definitely need some. Bruce called for Alfred, who appeared at the door, also knowing not to say anything. Alfred gave a curt nod as he left to fetch the medical equipment.

"Listen Dickie…I need to talk to you about something," Bruce said gently as he sat by Richard's side who was occasionally sniffling.

Dick looked up at him with his deep blue eyes, Bruce figured that it was the most he was going to get so he continued.

"I'm pulling you from the Team," Bruce said with much regret.

0101

As soon as Robin left, Zatanna moved to Artemis' side who was crying silently to herself. Canary had also left the room, in hopes of stopping Robin before he left.

"I-I….I didn't m-mean to…I-I'm sorry," she mumbled as she cried into Zatanna's shoulder.

Surprisingly Wally tried to comfort her," Don't worry Arty… it wasn't you fault."

She just sniffled in response and nodded her head into Zatanna's shoulder.

"I think it is time that we all retire for the day," Kaldur said as he stood up from his chair and left without another word.

"I'm taking M'gann to her room," Connor stated as he ushered his girlfriend out of the room.

Wally was worried, he had never seen Dick snap like that. Sure he knew his whole back story but what he didn't know about was the part about the orphanages. Dick had never mentioned anything about being beaten during his time there.

"Wally, I'm going to take her to her room," Zatanna said as she helped the still crying Artemis out of the room.

"'Night," Wally said sadly as he too got up and walked to the kitchen. When he got there he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of left over pasta.

He hoped that his best friend was okay, and that he hadn't left and done something regrettable. Questions kept running through his mind, like how did he not know that his friend was having some deep problems? And what could he do to help?

He took a seat on the kitchen counter and shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth. Would he just have to just deal with it, and try to help in anyway he can? But there was the thing, he didn't know where to start or what to do…but he did know someone who did, so he pulled out his phone and dialled Roy's number.

0101

Richard was in a foul mood as he got up from bed to get ready for school. Bruce had benched him from the Team until he was 'better'. Not only from the Team, but also from Gotham patrol, which meant that he couldn't be Robin at all. And the problem with that was he knew how long this whole process would take. Starting all over again, it would take six months at least.

Bruce had told him that he could spend time at the Mountain if he wanted to spend time with the Team, but he really didn't feel like going there. It would be too painful when he wouldn't be able to go on any missions that they were going on. Along side that, he really didn't want to face the Team, he didn't want to see their disappointed looks on their faces when they saw him.

He had told them about his parents, which was his biggest failure in life. And he had told them about the beatings from the orphanages, which made him look even weaker. He couldn't face the Team, not after that.

He walked into his bathroom, his whole body feeling like a block of lead. He really didn't want to go to school today, but Bruce had just insisted in case of Artemis getting suspicious. He opened the hot water and pulled off his clothes. He inspected the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. Dick closed his eyes as he remembered the look of shame that crossed over Bruce's and Alfred's faces as they cleaned his self-inflicted wounds. They told him they wouldn't judge him, but he could feel their stares, boring into his soul.

Dick unwrapped the bandages and stepped into the hot water. He suddenly had the urge to cut again, but Bruce had found the secret compartment under his desk and had taken all of is batarangs. He sighed as he tried to fight off the urge, it made him very anxious. He felt as if he still had to punish himself because of what he had done to the Team. He bet they were all worrying right now, and it was none other than his fault.

There came a soft knock on the other side of his bathroom door. It was probably Alfred telling him that he needed to get out of the shower or he would be late. He closed the tap and dried himself off as he made his way into his room. He really didn't feel like going to school since Barbra would also be there, and he really didn't feel like facing her. She would ask all sorts of questions that he preferred not to answer.

Dick pulled on his school uniform and headed down stairs where he was greeted by Alfred and Bruce.

"Morning," Dick said softly as he greeted them and took a seat.

"Master Richard, I made your favourite, blueberry pancakes," Alfred said as he laid the plate of pancakes in front of Dick.

Dick looked down guiltily," I'm not really hungry Alfred," he said in a soft voice looking down at his hands.

"Dick, you have to eat something," Bruce said, his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"I'm not hungry," Dick replied in a lifeless voice.

"Come on Dickie," Bruce said in a kind voice," Alfred made it especially for you."

"Thanks Alfred, but really I'm not hungry. I can take it to school though," Dick said in the same emotionless voice.

"If you insist Master Richard," Alfred said as he grabbed the plate and started to pack it away for Dick, his face set in a scowl as well.

Bruce looked at his son with a worried gaze. He hoped that Barbra would look after him for the day, if he wasn't feeling well tomorrow then he could stay home. Plus today, he had made an appointment with Dick's therapist. Hopefully he would feel slightly better after a visit.

Last night was horrible, after Bruce had told his son that he would be benched from being Robin, things started to get heated. Richard had yelled at him, saying that he was fine and he could handle it. Bruce had stood his ground, at the price of Dick breaking down again, but he knew that it was for his own good.

"Master Richard, it is time to go to school," Alfred said to the downtrodden child.

Dick didn't even respond, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door, not even saying goodbye.

0101

Barbra was worried about Dick, she had called him fifteen times last night but every time it went to voicemail. Bruce had told her that they were going to have a therapy session, curtesy of Black Canary, but no one had told her how it had gone. She was just hoping that this feeling of dread that started to form in her stomach was false.

She stood outside of school , waiting for the familiar limo to pull up. She would always wait for him outside and then they would both go to their lockers and talk about their day or training. She saw the limo pull up to the sidewalk and then she saw Dick emerge with a sad look on his face, his eyes shining with something she couldn't place.

She started to walk over, but when she looked up again the limo was slowly pulling away and Dick was nowhere in sight. Barbra sighed, Dick used to do this back when he didn't get psychiatric help. He would dodge her and hang out with the wrong type of people that always seemed open to new members. She just hoped that he didn't do anything today.

Barbra walked to her locker and started to pack her books for the morning, she looked down the rows of lockers but couldn't find Dick anywhere. Damn his disappearing skills.

She saw that he she had English for first period, which being one of the three classes that she shared with Dick. At least she would be able to check on her friend in class. She made her way to her English class and sat down in her chair in the middle of the class. Barbra looked behind her, where Dick usually sat, but today he wasn't there. He sat in the corner of the class, his head on the desk and turned to the side so he could look out of the window.

The bell rang and more kids from the hallways made their way into the class. David Halsy made his way to his usual desk, where Dick was sitting. He looked confused for a minute as he processed that someone was sitting in his chair.

He poked Dick in the shoulder and said," Hey dude, I think you're in my chair."

Dick looked up at him," Find another one," he said in a slightly irritated voice.

David got angry at the tone Dick was using, "Dude, I asked nicely," he said back in an equally irritated voice.

"Just fuck off," Dick said as he turned to the window uninterested. People had started to notice the confrontation, all watching in hopes of a fight.

"Dick, just move!" Barbra hissed at he friend who ignored her. She was hoping silently that the teacher would walk in any minute and break it up before it got ugly.

"Listen, I don't like the way you're talking to me," David said as he dropped his backpack onto the floor and grabbed Dick's blazer collar.

A flash of anger went over Dick's face as he was pulled out of the chair by his collar.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it Grayson?" David said while he pushed Dick away towards the wall.

Instead of hitting the wall like everyone thought he would, he used the wall so he could push away with more force and gain momentum. With the momentum he tackled the unsuspecting David to the floor, who let out a yelp of surprise. He punched the older boy in the nose, earning a familiar crunch. Everybody in the classroom winced as they heard the crunch but Barbra flew into action. She immediately got up and started to pull Dick off of David.

Dick was huffing in anger when he was pulled to his feet by his best friend.

"Dick, calm down'" Barbra said soothingly.

"You're fucking crazy!" David yelled as he clutched his bleeding nose and scrambled to his feet.

Dick looked at David, Barbra and then at the class. He looked down, ashamed at his actions. He didn't blame people for being disappointed and disgusted with him, he deserved it. He shook off Barbra's restraining hand and dashed out the door. He could feel his class mates staring as he ran past them. Their judging stared going straight to his heart. As he ran down the corridor he passed his English teacher, with a pile of worksheets in her hands. As he passed she called out his name, but he just ran for the bathroom where he knew he would get some alone time.

He pushed the door opened and found that the room was thankfully empty. He went to the mirror and looked at himself. He hadn't even realised that he had been crying, maybe that was why he had found it hard to manoeuvre his way through the empty corridors. He clutched the sink until his knuckles turned white and his hands started to pain.

He looked up at himself again and felt disgusted at what he saw. Bruce would definitely find out about this and feel some sort of hatred for his son. Anger once again found its way to Dick as he punched the mirror with all his might, he didn't want to see his face again. The mirror stayed intact but cracked from the force as warm blood started to pour from his fingers.

Dick pried a shard of the mirror away from the rest, its sharp edges cutting away into his fingertips. He was finally able to remove a piece which he held in one hand close to his wrist. He had to punish himself, he had done so many things wrongs. Bruce never punished him in the ways that he wanted to, so he thought that he would do it for him.

Dick rolled up his sleeve and cut into his wrist using the shard of mirror. He closed his eyes at the blissful feeling, cutting more when his mind cleared. He sighed happily as he felt the familiar feeling of blood drip down his arms and the metallic smell filled his nose.

His vision was blurry as he looked up and found his English teacher-he thinks it's her- standing and screaming.

0101

Hybryda: Sure I don't mind at all! My brain is a tiny peanut….I was wondering if you could show me though, I would really want to see it…Actually I pretty honoured that you gonna do that!

Guest; Thank you for the review, you totally gave me an idea for this chapter!

Clouddreams: Thanks for the review! Ahhh, and I'm totally gonna use your idea!

WawaNisaDCFan: Was it bad that I enjoyed writing Robin's screaming thing? Hehe, glad you enjoyed it!  
miss pixie boots: Hey! It's not personal, honestly I have, once… over something very stupid, and I will never do that again… if you ever need to talk, I'm a PM away =D though basically I'm kinda winging all of this stuff.., though I'm glad I'm getting it…

GirlAtThePiano: Wow, I didn't know people on FF can be so nice =D thanks, love you man! Yea, my sister has bipolar, and its so hard seeing her scars becaused you always wondering how you can help -_- Same goes for you, if you ever need to talk I'M A pm away!

Guest that reads: Sorry I made you cry, hehe…. Well it was supposed to be emotional and stuff! Thanks so much for the review!

AmaRae: Yea I know?! Some people don't realise how hard it is for the people who support others! I know what you mean…thanks for the review!

Bobby Corwen: yay, I'm just really happy you enjoyed it =D I was aiming for intense therapy stuff! Hehe

Batgirl13:Thanks for the review, I know that part was all self pity-ish, but have you ever had one of those moments were you cant control what you say… yeah, I've had one and its weird, coz you know you not supposed to say that thing but you say it anyway!

YearofHuman: AWWWW, your reviews are so awesome, I'm going to die! Yelling and fighting is the way! Yeah!

Lolibeagle: hehe, happy that you love it! And as for why this is late-ish… well you can blame Batmna Arkham City -_-

Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13: ahhh thanks! I'm dancing with you now! oh yeah!

Malaizjan DeJesus: ahh thanks… hehe self pity… yeah, but I was going for that moment when you just say things that you aren't supposed to… I did that once…If you ever did, I think you'll understand

CatLover1609: No freaking deal! =D theses chapters take long! Hehe but here's a longer one!

Frost: Thanks for the awesome review dude! Ope I don't disappoint!

-Asha


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys….. Really sorry for the super short chapter….I just didn't know what to do so I thought I would have a vote because of lack of suggestions…. Suggestions might lead to a super long chapter, and if not then I might take a few days for the next one…Sorry

**So who would like to see Dick's therapy session with Dr Harrison? Confrontation with the Team? If so, how do you suppose it would go? Will Artemis work out his ID? Artemis telling the Team? Do you want to see one more relapse before he starts recovering? Concerning the Robin thing, what do you suppose I do? Keep him benched, or maybe if Bruce puts him back on the Team will someone get hurt? PLEASE TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE, IF IT IS SOMETHING MANY WANT TO SEE I WILL WRITE IT.**

0101

Mrs. West had gone to the bathroom after she had found David sporting a bloody nose in her class room. After asking him and several students question to who had done it, she marched her way to where she saw Richard running. She was pissed, she didn't want to have to deal with this on a Monday morning. Mrs. West pushed opened the door to the men's bathrooms and she was met with one of the most unpleasant sights ever.

There stood one of her prized pupils, he was clutching onto a shard or broken glass and god… There was so much blood everywhere. The red painted the inside and outside of the once white sink, while drops of blood covered the floor. Not knowing anything else to do, she screamed her lungs out.

Dick could hear screaming, but he couldn't figure out what was happening since his mind wasn't quite with him. He felt numb as he looked around with blurry vision, spotting his teacher who had stopped screaming and was standing still, not knowing what to do. He dropped the piece of mirror and backed away slowly, there it was again, the goddamn stare…

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion and chaos, other teachers from classrooms near the bathroom started to investigate the source of the scream. Dick could hear the sound of gasping so he closed his eyes and willed it to go away. The pain in his wrists were suddenly not enough to drown out everything else.

Then there was someone next to him, vaguely familiar with a kind voice. The person was examining his arms, and kept on asking him if he was okay. He didn't answer, because honestly, he wasn't. Dick then recognised the voice and fiery red hair with blue eyes. Barbra, the girl who was always there for him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he weakly grabbed her wrists to get her attention.

"Shh, Dickie, you have nothing to be sorry for," She soothed as she helped him make his way over to the teachers.

Her words made no sense to him, of course he had to be sorry, it was his entire fault for messing up again. Suddenly he felt light headed, he stumbled a few times but there were many hands supporting him. All of a sudden he couldn't walk, but before he could crash to the floor, a pair of strong arms helped him up. Dick didn't know who it was, but he knew for sure that the person should have let him fall. After all he did mess up, he deserved it.

0101

Bruce was in another one of those meetings, that he could never stand, when he got the call. He excused himself immediately and made a mad dash for his car. He ran through the extravagant halls of Wayne Tech, not giving an explanation to anyone, because honestly he didn't care what anyone thought when his son was currently hurt. Upon arrival, Bruce jumped in his expensive sports car and immediately sped off in the direction of Gotham Academy.

Bruce mentally shouted at himself, why had he forced Dick to go to school today? It was obvious from yesterday that he was in no state of mind to go back to school. Maybe he should have waited after his therapist talked to Dick. Bruce sped up, not caring about getting a speeding ticket.

Bruce sighed as he got a red light, never had Dick done this before. He had always done his cutting in private or at home. Bruce frowned, this relapse was definitely the worst. He wondered what had triggered it. Was it the fact that he had benched him as Robin? Or was it the therapy session with the Team that had caused it?

Bruce was so lost in thought he hadn't realised that he somehow had already made it to Gotham Academy. He parked his car as quickly as he could and ran out into the office, where the staff directed him to the nurse's room.

As Bruce entered the room he was met with an all too familiar sight. Dick sat on one of the thin beds in the room staring down at the tiles with interest. The nurse was hunched over his outstretched arms disinfecting the cuts that marred his flesh. Barbra sat in a nearby chair and gave him a sad smile when he entered.

"Dick…" he said softly.

The nurse jumped in surprise because she **hadn't** noticed Bruce's presence, while Dick just shut his eyes and waited for the intense shouting he was about to receive.

"Dickie…" Bruce said again as he made his way to his son's side and took a seat. He ran his hands through his dark hair that started to fall in his face from sweat.

The nurse looked up at the man who was trying to comfort his son, "M-Mr W-Wayne…? Is he…uh…getting the…uh help.." she struggled as she tried to talk to the billionaire.

"Yes," he replied gruffly. She just shook her head in response, not attempting to talk again.

"I'm taking him home," Bruce said when she was done.

The nurse just gave him a goofy smile and nodded her head. As he helped Dick out the room he smiled at Barbra and told her thanks. _He would have to pay her back_, he thought as he spotted the blood that was smeared all over her blazer.

0101

The car ride to the Manor was extremely slow, which was weird considering they were in a sports car. Dick didn't say a word, he just leaned his head against the window of the car, his eyes drooping now -and –then. Alfred was surprised to say the least when Bruce came through the door supporting Dick. Alfred was worried, but he knew that he should ask Bruce when Dick wasn't present.

"Dick, do you want to eat anything?" Bruce asked his son, pleading in his mind that he would say yes.

Dick just shook his head and started to walk up the stairs, heading in the direction of his room. Bruce sighed as he made sure that his ward made it up the stairs safely, then he turned to Alfred.

"He used a mirror this time, Alfred," Bruce said as he walked to the kitchen to take a seat at the table.

Alfred joined him with a sad smile on his face, "Maybe Master Bruce, it was not a good idea to bench Robin."

"Alfred, I had no choice! Surely he would lose concentration while fighting a villain and get seriously hurt," Bruce reasoned.

"Perhaps Master Bruce, after his therapy session with Doctor Harrison, you take him to the Mountain to spend time with his friends.

Bruce thought this over," I think seeing his friends would be a good idea. Maybe if we could figure out what happened during the therapy session it would help clear his mind, because so far he hasn't told me anything. Maybe I should also call Roy to come see him…"

"Ah, Master Harper, one must wonder how he can be good for Master Richard with his colourful use of language," Alfred said with a wry smile.

0101

Yeah…stupid filler chapter… well if I get close to 100 reviews then you get a SUPER LONG CHAPTER WITH NO FILLER =D

Bobby Corwen: Thanks for the review, but this chapter probably disappointed you…

Reba1753:All explained for you :D she went after Richard

Yuu101cutie:Thanks for the review!

Fandomforever:yeah I always try to update fast… sorry bout the short chap

Casey-Ellyn:thanks, but this chapter must have disappointed you

AmaraRae: thanks for the review! Yeah I know what it feels like to watch someone close to you go down like that…

Toolazytoobored: ohhhh, is it? Really I didn't know, but I saw lots of people spell it Barbra…?

Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13: Wow, this chapter must have been super disappointing…

WawaNisaDCFan:thatnks for the review!

Frost: hehe, I always love to do consistent updates! I hate when I have to wait years for a story to finish!

GirlAtThePiano: =D, thanks you really awesome…Do you think you have anymore ideas for me?

Poseidon'sdaughter3: Wow, really sorry for the wet keyboard :D and sorry about all of that other stuff, if you ever want to talk I'm a PM away… and I'm not just saying that, please PM me, because I know how it feels when you want to talk to someone and no ones there…So please, kinda begging you, if you ever need to talk… and I know how you feel, my parents never told me that my sister had bipolar… and then my sister told her boyfriend first and not me… I was the last to know…

Clouddreams: thanks for the review, and please let me know if you have any ideas!

YearofHumann: I can totally see him as a bad boy!

Sairey13: AHHHHHHHHH, please help, this a no idea zone -_-

Lobke Grayson: thanks, please give me ideas! I need help! Ahh

Greekfreak101: hehe thanks for the review *hugs*

-Asha


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here is the promised long chapter! Love the reviews, they kept me going!

THANKS FOR THE IDEAS! Sorry I've been spelling Barbara wrong….

Shout out to: Guest,Casey-Ellyn, not-exactly-the-truth, AmaraRae, Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13, Wingd knight and Blaze Grayson a.k.a Shadow

0101

The car ride to Gotham Therapy Centre was extremely quiet, which was unusual considering that the car contained Dick and his best friend Barbara. Bruce was used to the two talking none stop, sometimes he would even have to sit in the front of the limo with Alfred because they wouldn't shut up. But, on this specific car ride, no one said a word. Alfred was in the front driving the limo, while Dick, Bruce and Barbara occupied the back of the lavish car.

Barbara had insisted on coming after she had begged her father for the whole day. Bruce had no problem with it, since he knew that Dick would like some support there, even if he didn't show it. Dick had his head against the window once again, while Barbara sat opposite him, giving him worried looks now and then.

Barbara had warned Bruce about the press that were probably waiting for them when they jump off. She had told him all about the stories that were circulating around school, and how everyone was gossiping about what Dick had done, most of the stories being illogical rumours.

When Bruce had first found out about Dick cutting himself all those years ago, he had made sure that the press didn't know. It wasn't a problem keeping people silent when you had large sums of money. Bruce was just glad that no one had said anything that time, he didn't want to add more stress onto his son. He sighed as he realised that this time would be different, now everyone was going to know, he shuddered as he thought how it might affect Dick.

As soon as Alfred parked the car, reporters surrounded them, all pushing their way to the front trying to get a word in. Dick closed his eyes, he felt like he was suffocating even though they were still in the car. Barbara, seeing her friend's discomfort, put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile when he opened his eyes. Surprisingly he gave her a small smile back.

Alfred opened the car door, and out stepped Bruce followed by Dick and Barbara. Questions were flung at him and the two teens, but Bruce just hurriedly pulled them in front of him and placed hands on both their shoulders so they would get separated. People were crowding in on them and camera's were flashing, momentarily blinding them.

Bruce was used to it, so pushing Dick and Barbara in front of him they made their slow way into the building. Suddenly a reporter pushed his way in front of Dick and started to bombard him with questions while pulling on his hoodie sleeve. Dick pulled back, only a small portion of his wrists had been uncovered, but he bet that they had a million photos already.

Anger overtook Bruce as he pushed the reporter out of the way, none too gently. When they finally got inside of the building the doors were barred and they were finally safe. Dick growled in frustration, self-consciously pulling his hoodie sleeves farther down over his arms.

"Dick, don't worry about what they say," Barbara comforted him.

He just growled in response and went to take a seat in the waiting room, with Barbara following him closely. Bruce sighed making his way to the receptionist, why did the media have to complicate everything?

0101

"So Dick, it's been a while since I saw you," Doctor Harrison said to the boy who sat in front of her, looking down at his jacket sleeves.

He grunted in response.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more, she continued," You know, Bruce sent you here because everyone is very worried about you."

That at least made him look up at her with slight interest.

She nodded at him, "Yeah, you heard me right. Everyone's really worried about you. So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Immediately he answered a quick, "Nothing."

"Dick, please don't lie to me. There are people sitting outside of this room that care a lot about you, so why not for their sake, tell me what's troubling you."

Again, being stubborn he repeated a strangled," Nothing."

"Really?" she raised a brow at him," Then why are you back to cutting yourself?"

He closed his eyes tightly at what she said, and just shrugged in answer. Dick wanted to get a lot of things off his chest, but the thing is he couldn't. Some things were related to Robin, and he can't just blurt them out without giving his and Bruce's secret identity away. Plus, every time he comes for a therapy session he just can't think of anything to say. A huge lump forms in his throat and he can't get any words past it.

"Dick, remember how we did this last time. You told me all about your problem and we fixed this together with the help of Bruce, Barbara and Alfred. And what is this I heard about being in a fight at school?" Doctor Harrison said with a slight frown.

Dick, misinterpreting her frown of concern for disappointment started to tremble slightly.

"Why do I disappoint everyone?" Dick asked in a soft voice, a pained expression on his face.

"You're not disappointing everyone Dick, you're just making everyone more worried about you when you don't tell us what's wrong."

Richard took in a deep breathe, trying to steady himself, "That's not true."

"Why do you say so?" Harrison asked, slightly happy that they were making progress.

"I can see it in their faces. They give me that look… and I can imagine what the newspapers are going to say about me tomorrow," Richard said with a wince as he imagined the stories that would surely be out by the next day.

"I'm probably disappointing Bruce…Can you imagine how he must regret taking me in?" Dick said as he once again looked down to his jacket sleeves.

"Dick, don't think like that. Bruce must be glad that he took you in. On the plus side, at least we got somewhere. I think that would be enough for today."

0101

Dick was asleep in the car next to Barbara, who they were going to drop off. He slept with his head against her shoulder, while she looked out at the street lights.

Making sure that Dick was asleep she asked Bruce," What did the psychologist say?"

Bruce rubbed his temples, "She said that we would have to take him to a psychiatrist, and that they didn't make much progress during the session…"

After a while he continued," Barbara… She said that Dick is currently not stable and that the psychiatrist will probably prescribe him some sort of mild anti-depressant…she said that they can only make progress when he is stable."

Barbara nodded in understanding, trying not to wake up her friend. She resumed looking out at the car window, lost in thought. Last time this happened it hadn't been so bad. After a few sessions with his psychologist and constant support from them, Dick had returned to normal. He had never been put on anti-depressants before, mild or not.

"Dr Harrison said that he should always have support," Bruce said, getting Barbara's attention once again.

"You know we are always there for him, Bruce," Barbara said, looking at the billionaire in the dim light.

"I know…but I think we have to bring the Team into this…I know they're good for him," he said back, thoughts going back to the Team.

"Maybe…but Dick still hasn't said how the Team's therapy session went…what if it's all awkward now?" Barbara questioned.

"I don't know, but I know they will sort it out. He needs all the support he can get, it's worth a shot," Bruce tried to reason with the girl as Alfred pulled the car up to her house.

Barbara nodded in understanding as she gently shook Dick.

"Dick, wake up… I'm going now," She said as she saw his blue eyes open.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and said in a tired voice," Bye Barbara."

"Bye guys," she said before she closed the door and saw a sad look on Bruce's face.

Yeah, it broke her heart when Dick didn't call her by her usual nickname of 'Babs'. Both Bruce and she were used to it by now. She knew the sad look on Bruce's face, for she too had the same look on hers. They both just wanted the old Dick back.

0101

It was a hot Friday at the Cave, so the Team thought it would be a great idea to train outside in the forest behind the Mountain. Things were still strained between the Team, all thoughts occasionally going back to Robin, but they knew they couldn't dwell on the matter. They had to move on and help when they could, now not being one of those times. So things were almost back to normal, because as soon as they entered the Mountain Artemis started shooting arrows at the speedster. Kaldur had calmed down the situation and they mad their way to the kitchen so they could get something to drink and relax.

Connor stopped in his tracks as they all walked into the kitchen, M'gann being behind him, face planted into his back.

M'gann rubbed her face," Connor? Is something wrong?"

"There's someone on the couch…." He stated bluntly.

The Team tensed at that, all jumping into battle stances.

Connor's face scrunched up in confusion, "And I think the person is sleeping."

Everyone relaxed visibly, surely if the person was a threat they wouldn't be sleeping in the rec room? Kaldur walked over to the couch and peered over it, a smile broke out onto his face. Curious, the other member's of the Team gathered around the couch. The girls and Wally immediately started going 'aw', while Connor and Kaldur smiled at the sight.

There on the couch was a sleeping Robin. He was sprawled out, his glasses slightly screw and soft snored coming out of his mouth. He was tangled in his jacket and his hair was sticking up in all angles. To top it all off, there was a stuffed elephant lying on his chest, as if someone had placed it there.

Zatanna walked over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle of pills, examining it with curiosity.

"Anti-depressants…?" she asked no one in particular.

Pained expressions crossed over everyone's faces.

"Yeah," Wally said as he glanced at the glass of water on the table," I learnt before that they make you really tired."

"That would explain why he passed out here, shame," M'gann said as she looked at the sleeping Boy Wonder. None of them had ever seen the Boy Wonder sleep before, but they probably knew why he didn't want them to see him sleep. He was so cute, that probably wouldn't go over with him well.

Suddenly he stirred, "Guys…?" he asked tiredly.

"We are sorry for waking you, my friend," Kaldur said.

"Its okay, don't sweat it…" he replied groggily.

"How have you been doing?" Artemis asked him seriously.

"Good," he said as he started to stretch and sit up. He then realised there was a stuffed elephant on his chest and mumbled something along the lines of peanuts and Batman. He put the stuffed animal down, but not too far away from him.

Apparently none of them wanted to talk about their therapy session, beside Robin did seem happy enough. The Team got the picture that he didn't want to talk about it so they left that subject alone. Maybe the anti-depressants were working.

Suddenly Wally's face lit up. Before anyone could ask him what he was doing he sped off in the direction of his room. He returned seconds later with a shoe box that he dumped into Robin's lap. Robin raised his eyebrow at the speedster, so did many others.

"Just open it!" Wally said, vibrating with impatience.

Robin opened it slowly, expecting some sort of bomb or trick. But what he found in the box shocked him. Inside was a bunch of movies and videogames, along with a rubber band and a comm. Link.

"Wally? Uh, what is this stuff?" Robin asked as he fingered through the many items.

"It's a Helping Box…Okay, I know that's a stupid name but I couldn't think of anything else. Don't worry Rob, we're all going to help you through this," Wally said the last part gently as he took a seat next to his best friend.

Robin studied his friend with a calculating gaze. Finally he said, "Thanks Wally," sincerity evident in his voice. The Team and Wally smiled at him.

"So Baywatch, can you explain why there's a rubber band and a comm. Link in the box?" Artemis said as the whole Team gathered around Robin and the box so they could see its contents.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed," Well…Uh, I kind of read somewhere that when a person has an urge to…uh…cut…they can keep a rubber band around their wrist and snap it to fight off the urge…I…uh also heard that it helps if the person talks to someone every time they want to do it. I linked it up with everyone on the Team, so you can talk whenever you want to."

Wally expected Robin to scream at him, but what Robin did shocked him. He tackled him in a huge bro hug that Wally eagerly returned. All the girls on the Team started to 'aw' again.

"Thanks Wally, it means a lot," Robin said as he pulled away and slipped on the rubber band and pocketed the comm. Link.

Wally smiled back at his friend," So Rob, where do you want to start?"

"Robin looked inside the box critically and pulled out all of the videogames," I think a videogame marathon is in order."

"I get first dibs," Connor said, shocking everyone.

"You're so on Connor," Robin challenged him with a smirk.

0101

Artemis stood by the kitchen counter, watching M'gann and Robin play 'God of War'. The whole Team had crashed on the couch after they changed into their civvies. The videogame marathon was still going on, and probably would carry on late into the night since it was Friday.

Artemis had some things on her mind. She was troubled by the stories going around her school. Some boy named David was spreading rumours about Richard Grayson being a psycho while others were saying that he attacked people in the bathroom. He hadn't been to school this whole week, no one knew where he had gone except his friend Barbara, who wouldn't say a thing.

Artemis' thoughts went back to the newspaper that she had read on Tuesday morning. All the headlines were about Mr. Wayne and his ward Richard. It said that he had some sort of depression and was cutting himself. That was proved by the scars they had 'luckily' caught in a picture. As soon as Artemis saw that picture she figured it out. Robin was Richard Grayson.

Honestly it made complete sense. During their therapy session Robin had kind of told the Team his whole back story, minus the details. It also matched the back story of the Grayson kid. Plus, in the picture Richard had been wearing a hoodie, but no sunglasses. He fit Robin's profile perfectly, same height, build and hair colour. And it was pretty obvious that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but she wouldn't say anything, she would respect their privacy.

Suddenly Roy burst through the door, "Hey, guys," he said with a slight smile.

"Roy? Not that I'm not glad you're here, but what are you doing here?" Robin asked pausing the game.

"Well, you could say Bats told me to come and spend some time with you," Roy replied with a smirk on his face.

Wally snorted, "Oh please, it's more like he threatened you to come."

Roy just shrugged in answer with a knowing smirk on his face.

0101

Batman had allowed Dick to sleep over at the Mountain since he seemed to be having a good time with his friends. Last when he checked on them (from the shadows) it had been two in the morning and they were watching Haunting in Connecticut. He then left to go back to the Manor so he could catch some sleep.

Later that morning the Team woke up on the couch, everyone sleeping on one another. Weirdly enough Robin's stuffed elephant was in the hands of Zatanna as she slept.

"Uh sorry," she said as she handed Robin back his stuffed toy.

He chuckled lightly," Don't worry Zee, it's fine, I think he likes the attention."

"So it's a he?" Zatanna said with a giggle.

"His name is Peanut," Robin clarified for her.

The Team gave him strange looks but he just shrugged.

M'gann started making breakfast while everybody else went to their rooms and bathrooms. When they all returned they noticed that Robin was snapping the rubber band around his wrist quite forcefully. He wasn't even paying attention to the Team, he just kept on snapping.

Artemis broke the silence that had settled over them, "Uh Rob?"

Robin looked up, "Yeah?" he said distractedly.

Artemis swallowed, she thought this would be a good time to apologise and distract him from his current obvious urge to cut.

"I'm sorry…" she said slowly.

"For what?" he asked, full attention on Artemis.

"For making you…uh…snap like that during our therapy session," she said softly.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, like he was trying to recall something.

"You guys had a what?" Roy asked, slightly confused.

"We had a therapy session with Black Canary," Connor stated bluntly.

"…And things did not go so well," Kaldur added.

"What do you mean that things didn't go so well?" Roy asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well, we said some things that we probably all regret," M'gann said, taking a break from cooking.

"So then why is she the only one apologising?" Roy asked.

No one answered him, but a look of guilt passed over all of their faces.

"…Wait, that was that day Wally called me and said that Artemis said something to Robin," he said piecing all of it together," Wally, why didn't you tell me about the therapy session?"

"Because I knew you would over react," Wally almost screamed at him," And then you would blame Artemis."

Artemis was shocked, was Wally really defending her?

"So, what did you say Blondie?" Roy rounded on Artemis, his over protective brother side kicking in.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Everyone said things that they regret!" she said, getting really annoyed that she was being targeted.

"Don't shout at her!" Zatanna said, also angry that he was blaming her friend. After the therapy session she had made sure that Artemis didn't blame herself for what had happened.

"But it is her fault! That same night Batman called me and told me that Robin had another relapse! She's probably the reason why!" Roy shouted this time.

"I didn't mean for Richard-" Artemis started to reply but cut herself off after her mistake.

She saw Wally's and Roy's eyes widen, and she was pretty sure that Robin's were too. She hoped that no one had heard her slip up. M'gann turned to Robin with a studying look on her face.

After a few moments of silence she said," Wait, you're Richard Grayson aren't you?"

M'gann had pieced it together since she was a big fan of following human socialites.

"You're the billionaires ward?" Zatanna asked incredulously.

"Robin…I'm so sorry," Artemis said while covering her mouth with her hands, still not believing her slip up.

Suddenly Wally and Roy started shouting at her. Kaldur tried to calm everyone down but then more people started shouting.

Dick sat in the middle of it all, his eyes still wide behind his sunglasses. He didn't answer their questions, he just sat there with thoughts running around his mind. He had failed. The one thing that Bruce told him was that could never let his secret identity slip. So here was his Team, who had worked it out, and all he could think was how if they pieced it together, others must have to. Failure was consuming him, and suddenly the room seemed to be suffocating him, constricting his whole form.

Dick stood up and ran, he could hear the faint sound people telling him to come back. Through all of the chaos, and Robin running away, no one noticed the bottle of pills that were clutched in his hands.

0101

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M OPEN TO ANY OTHER IDEAS, BUT I DO HAVE A TINY PLOT GOING ON. HAHA CLIFFIE, CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO?

YearofHuman: I am loving the constant support! Thanks for the ideas, totally gonna use the bad boy one =D I just love him as a bad boy!

Lolibeagle: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I love you for telling me to buy Arkham City, I cant stop playing… hehe and plus I have six weeks of holiday in front of me, dedicated to playing!

Toolazytoobored: I'm really sorry for spelling it wrong, though I did change it for you!

Angel Grayson: hehe, don't worry, I wont make you beg, I'm not that evil… I just punked you though, I was going to update anyway, hehe *cough cough* please don't hate me =D

Infinite Alpha-Omega 1: that's why I love Roy!

Written1by1:thanks for the idea, as you can see I used the respect part, but I made her tell the team but by a slip up… hope it didn't disappoint!

Bobby Corwen: thanks =D always love your reviews… awesome ideas, I did make her blurt it out by accident, so thanks for that…

Greekfreak101: uhhh the strong arms? I really don't know, but you can say Barbara… she is Batgirl after all.

Velvie: thanks for the review.. I hadn't realised I was doing the split personality thing, as long as you like it though =D

Clouddreams: definitely used the videogames idea, thanks a million!

StandingStrong: ahhhhh, dude thanks for the freaking awesome review! Your ideas helped me a bunch=D

Sairey13: thanks for the review, you helped me a lot ;P

-Asha


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry for the extra day wait… thanks a million for the reviews! Please keep it coming, you guys are inspiring me! =D

Shout out to: Midnight1906, Guest, Shadow The Assassin, Bobby Corwen, fandomforever, Scotty1609,jordylilly777, gdfmfb, AelitaOfTheWolvesHybryda, Guest that reads, written1by1, Wingd knight, Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13, GirlAtThePiano.

0101

"Robin!" Artemis screamed after her fleeing friend. She had to make sure that he forgave her otherwise she wouldn't be able to live with herself. But Robin just kept on running, not listening to her or anyone else.

"Dick!" Wally screamed as he sped up to him and tried to stop him from running away.

Dick was looking panicked, he was trembling slightly and his hair was already damp from sweat. Suddenly Dick punched Wally straight in the jaw, making the speedster fall back from the impact. Wally was shocked, him and Dick had always wrestled and hit each other for the fun of it, but this time it actually hurt.

Roy was then next to Wally in seconds, pulling him up with concern in his eyes.

"Wally! Are you okay?" M'gann asked with concern.

He held his throbbing jaw, feeling a slight trickle of blood where Dick had split his skin. Wally nodded slowly in answer to M'gann's question, he was so not going to try and talk for now. The Team looked around for Robin, but obviously he was already gone using his signature disappearing act.

"Goddammit Blondie! See what you did!" Roy screamed at Artemis.

"Shove it Roy! It was an accident!" Artemis screamed back at the other archer.

"Well you can go-" Roy started to scream back, but luckily Kaldur cut him off.

"Now is not the time to fight. We need to find Robin," Kaldur said, his leadership qualities coming through. He eyed everyone with a critical look.

"Robin took his bike," Connor stated as soon as he heard the roar of the bike with his super hearing.

"Then we shall go after him, and hope that Superboy can follow the sound of his bike," Kaldur continued, making the first move towards the garage of the Mountain.

The Team followed close behind him, and upon arriving in the garage they jumped on their own designated motorbikes. Roy grabbed one of the spare bikes that they kept. As soon as Connor jumped onto his bike he sped off, not wanting to lose Robin. Closely behind him, the rest of the Team followed.

0101

Dick knew they were following him, he was just glad that he had designed the bikes so there was no tracker in his. Focussing on the road he pulled onto the highway that he knew would take him to Gotham.

He had to end it, he had to end all of it. In his pocket he had the solution to all of his problems. As he thought more, it became increasingly harder to drive. His mind going back to his failure. How he had not been able to save his parents, and how he had failed Bruce. Bruce, the person that was kind enough to take him in and help him through the hardest parts of his life.

Dick shook himself, he had to focus now and make it there. He had to see them one last time. He took the familiar off-ramp that would take him to Gotham Cemetery. His hands started shaking so he clenched his hands tighter, trying to focus on where he was going.

In the distance he could make out the large gates of his destination. Dick sped up, not wanting to prolong his pain anymore. As he slowed down to a stop outside of the gates he noticed, thankfully, that there were only two other cars there. He jumped off his bike as quickly as he could and dashed inside hoping that he had somehow lost the Team. Also hoping that they hadn't contacted Bruce.

Suddenly he was on his knees, shaking uncontrollably next to his parents graves. He didn't even recall reaching their tombstones. Slowly, with shaking hands, he pulled off his sunglasses. The light of the day was sickly bright, nevertheless he tossed the glasses to the side as he regarded the tombstones of his parents.

A choking sob escaped through his mouth as he reached inside of his pocket. Tears started to fall down his face when he gently popped off the lip of the anti-depressants. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment that he would see in Bruce's face when he heard that the Team knew his secret identity.

He took in a shaky breathe as he held the bottle of pills in one hand. He crawled in-between his parents' graves, more tears falling down his face.

"I….I'm…sorry…" he whispered, tipping the bottle of pills slightly into his open palm.

0101

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Roy growled at Connor.

The Team had been following the clone until he pulled up on the side of the road saying that he couldn't hear the distinct sound of Robin's bike anymore.

"It means that I lost him," Connor growled back.

M'gann intervened before they started to argue," Yea, he's out of my telepathic range. I can't find him either."

"Zatanna, do you not have a spell that could track Robin?" Kaldur asked the magician.

"I can try, but the thing is, I don't know the spell that well so it may not work," she said thinking it over.

"Please Zatanna… Just try," Artemis begged. She was feeling guiltier by the minute.

Zatanna nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breathe, she resited the spell. Her blue eyes flew open, regret and worry etched into her features.

"I-It's not working," Zatanna stammered in fear.

"It's fine, maybe there is some other way in which we can track him," Kaldur said, looking at each of his Team members for any other ideas.

"We can track his bike," Wally suggested with a wince when his jaw protested against the action.

"But we need to go back to the Cave for that," Connor protested.

"Superboy, it would be futile to look for him without a lead. We shall head back to the Cave, and try to track his bike," Kaldur reasoned. Connor saw the logic in this and just nodded along with the Team as they put on their helmets and backtracked to the Cave.

0101

Anti-depressants came spilling out of the bottle, a few landing on the ground. His small hands were piled with the white tablets. Even though he was outside he was finding it exceedingly hard to breathe, the air was too hot and it felt like he was suffocating. He started shaking again, the pills falling from his hand onto the floor.

More sobs made its way out of his mouth as he dropped the bottle and remaining tablets to the ground to join the others. What was he thinking? He couldn't do it! Hell, he wouldn't do it. Let alone, he definitely wouldn't do it by his parents. He could imagine how disappointed they would be at him.

Dick cursed himself as he angrily wiped his tears away and scrambled away from the pills that littered the ground. He shakily got up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to recollect himself. Dick picked up his sunglasses and placed it on his face again. He needed somewhere to think. Alone. That's exactly what he wanted, just some time to think alone. He knew he couldn't do it if he stayed here, the Team would be following him no doubt. He had to move, and fast.

Dick started to walk away as fast as he could, stuffing his hands into his pockets. When he put his hands in his pocket, he felt something small and round. He grabbed it and brought it close to his eyes so he could see it through his tears. It was the comm. Link that Wally had given him. They were probably using that to track him, he cursed and threw the device away in frustration.

Richard turned fast on his heels and ran back to his bike. He had to head somewhere where the Team wouldn't think of finding him. Where, more importantly, Bruce wouldn't find him. As he jumped in his bike the perfect place came to mind.

0101

"How is it that all of our bikes have trackers, but Robin's doesn't?" Artemis asked in frustration. They had arrived at the Cave fifteen minutes ago, starting their search immediately.

Zatanna huffed in annoyance. They had run every test that they could to somehow track Robin, but obviously they were rewarded with nothing.

"Well Robin designed the bikes, and thanks to his paranoia, he wouldn't put a tracker on his," Wally said, holding a bag of ice to his jaw. It was starting to feel much better anyway, compliments from his high metabolism.

"Isn't there another way to track him?" Roy asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm trying my best with practicing the spell," Zatanna said regretfully.

"Wait!" Wally screamed, startling everyone.

"What Baywatch?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed.

"We can totally track the signal of that comm. Link that I gave him yesterday," Wally said, vibrating wildly.

"Well that's if he has it with him," M'gann supplied with a smile, "which I'm quite sure he does."

"Artemis, try to track the signal," Kaldur told archer, hoping that Robin did have the comm. Link.

Artemis nodded and started typing on the holo-keyboard. A red dot situated on the outskirts of Gotham started beeping on the screen.

"I got him… He's-" She stopped herself as she realised where Robin was.

The Team came up next to her, looking at the screen for an answer.

"He's at Gotham Cemetery," Wally said, his voice wavering slightly.

0101

It was amazing actually, that Dick had made it all the way to where he wanted without crashing his bike. He couldn't stop crying and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Dick was still on the outskirts of Gotham, more in the dodgier areas. He knew of this one place that Bruce didn't even know about. Sometimes after school, Dick would tell Alfred that he was going to the Cave but he would actually come here.

_Here_ was a dilapidated apartment building. Dick had found this place once when he was on patrol, while Batman took the South side of Gotham he had taken the East side. Something about the place instantly calmed him, and he could really use some calming down now. He was irritated, tears still fell from behind his glasses and he would tremble now and then.

He made his way into the building, switching his bike into stealth mode. He walked up the crumbling stairs to the third floor, the wood creaking beneath his shoes. After he climbed the many stairs he found himself at apartment 74. The door was slightly ajar so he squeezed through the slight gap, not making a sound. This was his favourite apartment, the side that would usually hold a window was completely gone, leaving a huge gaping hole in the side, where he could watch the sun set. It was amazing that the thing hadn't collapsed yet.

Suddenly he heard voices coming from the once empty apartment. He turned a corner to the TV room, where the hole was situated. Though this time, the difference was that there were two guys standing there, knives in their hands. They seemed to be discussing the small and shabby convenience store that could be seen through the huge hole. No doubt they were planning something.

All of a sudden, Dick filled with anger. He didn't know if it had to do with the fact that these guys were planning a robbery or if they were intruding on his space. He also didn't know if it had anything to do with his current state. But what he did know was that the bastards had to get out.

Dick purposely made a scraping noise with his shoe so they would notice him. The two thugs turned around, startled at the noise. Their weapons poised, ready to strike the intruder. They relaxed visibly when they realised that it was only a kid.

"Ey, Junior, get out of here," one of the thugs said. His face was covered by a beanie, but his eyes were a dark blue that shone with annoyance.

Dick made no move, he just applied his training. Taking in every detail about the thugs, their weapons and their position in relation to himself.

The other thug didn't have a beanie covering his face, but instead Dick could see he had a beard, his face regarding the child in front of him.

"Are you fucking stupid kid? We said get out of here before we stab yah!" the thug without the beanie said, pointing his knife at Dick.

Again Dick didn't answer him, he just sprung into action, an overwhelming rage coming over him. He ran towards the thug without the beanie and before he could collide with the stunned man, he flipped over him and kicked him in the back. The man flew forward, his knife clattering to the floor as he face planted, still stunned.

The thug with a beanie had then gotten over his initial shock and had tried to catch Dick off guard by trying to trip him and stick the knife in his back. But Dick dodged the thrust with ease, sweeping the thugs feet from under him. He crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

Dick was still incredible angry so he grabbed the guy around his neck and dragged him over to the hole in the one side of the room. He pushed the man's head over the edge and put pressure on his neck. The thug's eyes snapped open and looked around wildly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dick growled, pushing a little harder on his throat.

The other thug without the beanie was watching from a distance, his eyes wide, "Don't do it kid!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Dick pressed even harder. The thug whimpered, his eyes closing as he groped for something to hold onto because it felt as if he was falling.

"Please! Kid! We'll leave! I swear!" the thug behind him begged.

Dick released some of the pressure on the other man's neck. What was he doing? Making thieves beg for their lives? He blinked rapidly behind his sun glasses, his mind finally clearing from some of the rage. Quickly he pulled the guy up, who scrambled for a hold on something solid.

The two thugs left running before one spat at him, "Kid, you're fucking crazy! You belong in Gotham."

And right now, Dick couldn't find it in himself to disagree with him.

0101

EVEN MORE TWISTY AND ACTIONY NEXT CHAPTER! HEHE, I don't think any of you expected that

Lolibeagle: hope you enjoyed the chapter.. yeah I got GOTY and it's amazing! I finished the game and now I'm stuck on the Robin part =D

WawaNisaDCFan: hmm, I might put it in here, if I can fit it somewhere, maybe at the end…

Casey-Ellyn: hey! Sorry for the one day wait…

Frost: hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it gonna get more twisty!

YearofHuman: Oh I made him go all ape shit bad boy!

KatsaysGirtlsruleYJ:initially I thought the same, until I read some reviews… you'd actually be surprised at how many people related to the staring thing… so anyway… yeah, I guess you cant please everybody =D

BrokenUnableToFix: hey! I also love chalant, but the thing is some people want Babs and Dick, so I made it a no pairing thing, sorry.

Yumisauros: hope you come out fine =D

AmaraRae: thanks for the ideas!

Lobke Grayson: There will definitely be Bruce and Dick fluff later

Angel Grayson: I cant beat that threat….. but I can neutralise it…. You see, when Damien comes I'll show him what I wrote about his 'brother' then he'll instantly fall in love with me. Then we get married and Bruce, Alfie and Dick will have to bow down to me =D

Clouddreams: yea, I needed some fun to write before it gets hectic again!

Malaizjan DeJesus: hehe, I love your rules, and they so true XD

Sairey13: uhhm I'm not sure about that, but I know I didn't put them in the story because it complicates everything more and they harder to write interactions with…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! Anyway, again thanks for the reviews, keep em coming….. By the way this story is coming to an end, at the most, three more chapters left!

Thanks to: Bobby Corwen, Lolibeagle, Mina888, sharkvsmoose,Guest that reads,Reba1753, AlelitaOfTheWolves, YearofHuman, Wingd knight, angel Grayson, GirlAtThePiano and Sairey13

0101

The Bio-ship was in camouflage mode when the Team made their way over to Gotham Cemetery, anxious looks on all their faces. Artemis had set in the co-ordinates of the comm. Link, immediately they had left in search of Robin.

"ETA in seven minutes," M'gann said distractedly to no one in particular.

No one answered until finally Connor asked the question, "Why would he be at a cemetery?"

Wally gulped before he answered, "He's probably… visiting his parents."

Understanding dawned on Connor as he looked down, slightly embarrassed that he had asked the question. The group of teenagers, once again, fell into a silence that no one wanted to break. As the Bio-ship flew down to the gates of Gotham Cemetery and Zatanna looked down at the parking space.

"Guys, I don't see his bike, there's only two other cars," she said, surveying the area.

"Perhaps he did not want to leave his bike out in the open, perhaps he has parked it farther off," Kaldur suggested while also looking for any sign of their friend.

As soon as the Bioship landed, Wally was by the door waiting for his team mates to follow him. They wasted no time in following the speedster (who they had to tell, several times, to slow down). They passed many graves, some elaborated and some simple until they came up to two normal sized but intricately carved tombstones.

"What the….?" Roy said as he looked over all the pills that were spilt around the two tombstones.

"Well, someone was obviously here," Artemis said.

Connor bent down and picked up the empty discarded bottle, "Guys, these are Robin's," he said once he realised that the bottle was very familiar.

Suddenly it clicked in Wally's mind, "He wanted to OD?" he asked incredulously.

"Wally, calm down… He obviously wanted to, but I don't think he actually did. Maybe he ran off after he stopped himself," M'gann tried to sooth in a soft voice.

Wally visibly calmed down when he realised that M'gann must be right. Thinking logically, there were too many pills on the ground for Dick to have any to overdose on.

"Then where did he go?" Zatanna asked.

"Maybe he went back to Gotham," Connor stated.

"Perhaps he did, but we should check that he is alright after all," Kaldur said, thinking it over.

"Yea, should we go to his house?" Artemis asked, still kicking herself for her slip up.

"No," Roy said, irritation creeping into his voice, "We shouldn't intrude. Maybe he didn't go home, I mean, I don't think he would want to face Alfred or Bruce right now."

That left the Team slightly confused with the use of names, but they knew better than to question Roy.

"I think we should tell Batman," Connor said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" Wally screamed his eyes going wide.

"Wally, as leader I do think we should tell Batman. He might know where Robin is, we must make sure he did not get into some sort of trouble," Kaldur reasoned.

"Fine, but Daddy Bats is going to come after you," Wally warned.

0101

Dick sat on the edge of the apartment, his legs dangling freely in the open air. This was exactly why he loved the apartment and its huge gaping hole. He could sit and watch everything from his special vantage point.

He pulled off his sunglasses and placed them next to him. He didn't want to be Robin right now, he had to be Dick Grayson. Lone tears still made their way down his face, but his hands had stopped shaking.

Dick's thoughts ran back to his time with his family, going back to the times when he used to be happy and contempt. From what he could remember, he had enjoyed his time in the circus.

He clenched his fists as another problem that had been bugging him came to mind. It was the memories. Sure the memories of his parents falling were forever burned into his mind, but the troubling thing was the things that weren't. He tried to recall their faces, but when he did it was just a blurry mess. Even the times his parents had fallen, they had looked at him, but once again they were blurry. Truth was, he was scared out of his mind, though he hadn't told anyone about it.

He smiled slightly as he thought about all those times he had played with his cousin, jumping around and dodging everything as they ran. Dick's smile faltered, sure the memories were there, just, he couldn't find the clarity in them. He wanted to have the memories and to see them crystal clear. But it was like everything was fading.

From all the things that were fading from his mind the one image that haunted him in his dreams every night stayed clear. The image of his parents, not falling, but the image of them on the floor. Broken bones and blood. The sound of people screaming, and the feeling of arms wrap around him in a comforting manner. It hadn't helped at all. That specific memory was crystalline, yet after and before that it was blurry.

More tears started to fall from his eyes while his hands started to shake again. He had failed his parents, and now he had failed Bruce. Bruce was literally going to kill him when he heard that the Team knew about his identity. And if they knew about his identity, it didn't take a genius to deduce Batman's.

Dick was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a loud creaking coming from the wooden stairs.

0101

The Team had gone back to the Cave, knowing that it would be a stupid move to search the whole of Gotham as a group. They had come to get their bikes, while they left the job of calling Batman up to their fearless leader. Everyone gathered in the garage, all donning their helmets, ready to take off. They were just waiting for Kaldur.

"Aqualad to Batman," Kaldur said to his comm.

"Batman here, what is it?" Batman immediately responded in his gruff voice.

"We have a situation," Aqualad answered.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "Elaborate," he barked.

"This morning we had an… argument, and Robin ran off-" Kaldur said, but cut himself off as he didn't know how to continue.

Bruce was livid, this happened in the morning? And he had only heard about it now? Dick could be doing who knows what to himself while he was doing not-so-important League work. He growled into the comm. Link.

Kaldur, deciding that was the most he was going to get, carried on, "He took his bike, but we were not able to track it. We did track his comm. Link and found it in Gotham Cemetery, but he was not there," he purposefully left out the parts about the pills they had found on the floor and about them knowing about his secret identity.

As Bruce took in the information he couldn't help but wonder what they had fought about. He knew he would find out later, right now it was more important to locate his missing son. Without answering Aqualad, he switched off his comm. Link. He quickly contacted Alfred to make sure that Dick hadn't just gone home.

After Alfred confirmed that Dick wasn't home, an idea struck Bruce. He knew where Dick would be if he wasn't at Gotham Cemetery. Bruce smiled slightly, Dick didn't know that he knew about his 'secret place'. One day Bruce had followed him all the way to the East side of Gotham, to find his son sitting harmlessly in an abandoned apartment. He hadn't told hid son that he knew since he saw no harm in Dick going there.

"I'm sending you co-ordinates now. Meet me there," Bruce said with his Batman voice into the comm. Link.

He was going after his son, and he knew who could help him.

0101

"Team, let's go," Kaldur said as soon as they got the co-ordinates. It lead them to the East side of Gotham, Roy commenting and saying something about that part being dangerous. They had head off, Kaldur leading the group down twisting roads.

By the time they had reached their destination it was close to sunset. The place that they had come to was incredibly dodge. The streets held an eerie silence, not calming in the least. The side walks were littered with various papers, and mostly all of the buildings were dilapidated.

"Why would Robin come here?" Zatanna asked.

No one answered her, because truthfully they didn't have the slightest clue. When they came to the parking lot, they didn't see his bike, but then again Batman had supplied them the information, and he was rarely wrong. As soon as they all parked they could hear the roar of engines. It was perfect timing as the Dark Knight stepped out of his vehicle to meet the Team.

Someone also stepped out on the other side of the Batmobile. She walked up next to the Dark Knight and crossed her arms over her chest. Batgirl was angry, Dick always seemed to have a relapse when he was with his so called 'Team'.

Before Batman could even say anything Barbara exploded," What happened now?!"

Some members of the Team flinched at her tone, while others stared her down.

"We know who you are," Connor deadpanned.

It took a few minutes for that to sink in to the stunned Barbara and Dark Knight that stood next to her. Suddenly Batman sighed, if that was the case then Dick was probably feeling like he failed. Truthfully, Bruce had been thinking for some time now about telling the Team about their identities. Dick seemed to trust them, and it could benefit him with his recovery.

The Team was startled that Batman, yes, _the _Batman, had actually sighed. It was out of character to say the least.

"So where is he?" Wally asked, eying the building sceptically trying to change the subject.

Batman went back to business immediately, "apartment 74," he stated as he took off towards the entrance. Batgirl followed him close behind, urgency in her step.

They made their way up the unstable stairs, wood creaking beneath their feet. They all wondered why the hell Robin would come to this place. It was a dilapidated building in one of the worst parts of Gotham. When they finally made it to apartment 74 they saw that the door was slightly open and there was a trickle of blood on the floor.

As little as the blood was, all of them started to feel uncomfortable and uneasy. They were all hoping that Robin hadn't done something to himself while consumed with thoughts of failure. Batman pushed open the door effortlessly, it swung back creaking on its hinges. The apartment was old and dingy. Everything was coated with dust and they could feel a slight breeze.

"I can hear him," Connor said as his super hearing kicked in.

Batman led the way around a corner, the teenagers following behind him closely. Then they saw Robin, who looked slightly distress. There was a huge hole in the wall, just behind him. As soon as he saw them though he jumped out of the side of the apartment.

The Teams thoughts went back to the pills they had seen that littered the floor at Gotham Cemetery.

"No!" Most of the Team screamed.

Batman's body went into autopilot, "Quick," he said running down the stairs once more.

Snapped out of their initial shock, the Team and Batgirl sprinted after him. When they arrived in the parking lot, they came just in time to see the lights of a bike speeding away. Everyone was relieved, at least Robin hadn't done anything on the lines of suicide.

They were broken out of their thoughts when they heard the loud revving of the Batmobile. They all jumped onto their bikes in hopes of following their little brother.

People were hooting like crazy at Dick when wove in-between all the cars. He had just wanted some time alone, was that too much to ask? His eyes started tearing up again, holding all of his frustrations. He couldn't afford for his eyes to tear up, he had to see where he was going, he needed to focus otherwise he knew that Batman would catch him.

Of course the Boy Wonder was an incredible driver, they all had a hard time following him. Surprisingly the cars would pull over to give way to the Batmobile that was speeding away. They also waited for the bikes that followed the black car to pass before they made a move.

The Batmobile was gaining on Robin's bike, but the kid just swerved and braked. He then pulled into an alley way and disappeared into the night. Luckily Batman knew Gotham inside and out. The Batmobile took the next sharp left and then a right turn. In the distance they could make out the lights of Robins bike, still weaving through cars.

The next part happened all of a sudden, making the Team screech to a halt on their bikes while Batman also stepped on his brakes forcefully. About two hundred metres in front of them, Robin was crossing a four way robot. But he never got across, because before he could, a car smashed straight into his bike from the side, sending his body flying.

0101

Yea, ita all twisty =D sorry had no time to personally respond to everyone, otherwise you would have gotten this much later!

THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW

WawaNisaDCFan: honestly, I have no freaking clue where I came up with it… it was a sort of in the moment thing.

-Asha


	9. Chapter 9

I would just like to apologise for this awful chapter, it has something to do with my fucked up mood. Initially I wasn't going to make him super hurt, but then I took out my mood on Dick -_- yeah so sorry, review if you want.

Warning: Blood and slight gore

Special shout out to BatBrat, Casey-Ellyn, AelitaOfTheWolves, frost, Lolibeagle, Guest that reads, GirlAtThePiano, Tabath-Walker-Valentine13, Clouddreams

0101

It was in slow motion. Dick speeding far away, then all of a sudden the world slowed and everything else became blurry as a car slowly approached their little brother. The impact created a sound that would haunt the deep bowels of their subconscious forever. His body flew off the bike as it was sent spiralling down the street to collide with a building.

Robin was thrown, trying his best not to hit anything major, yet his training couldn't stop what was to come next. He hit a cars bumper that was on the opposite side of the car that had initially hit him. His body flopped to the ground, glasses long gone, he looked lifeless, might as well be. The world stood still for those intense moments, nothing moving, and then all of a sudden there was chaos as people ran out from their cars to crowd around the fallen boy.

For Dick it wasn't in slow motion at all. He felt the impact of the car and his bike, his body shaking from the force. Next thing he knew he was in the air, he tried to stop it, willing himself to apply some sort of his training. He closed his eyes, he couldn't do anything, then his world exploded into colour, last thing he felt was himself hit something and something warm flood over his body. Then it went black, which he honestly didn't mind, even considering that this may be his demise.

Barbara screamed as she saw Dick's body flop lazily to the ground, not moving an inch. Bruce didn't pay any mind to her as he jumped out of the Batmobile and sprinted to his son, after all, two hundred metres wasn't that far. He could faintly hear the sound of people running up from behind him, but he couldn't concentrate, everything was too blurry as he ran.

The group of people had dissipated once they had seen the sight of the boy. Some were trying their hardest not to vomit and some trying not to pass out. There were the few that were trying to help, someone was calling an ambulance while another man was applying pressure to Dick's wounds.

Bruce stopped as he came to the group, the civilians all looking at him with fear in their eyes and pleading for the Batman to do something. Bruce didn't even spare them glances, his mind was transfixed on the boy that laid on the floor. His eyes were closed, and there was blood everywhere. It coated the floor like thick blanket while some man was trying his hardest to apply pressure to his wounds.

Bruce was pulled out of his stupor, his training taking hold of his body, trying not to focus on the person on the floor, Dick's life's blood falling away and painting the road. He barked out the order for Superboy to staunch the flow of blood. He could hear crying beside him, it was from multiple people and in the distance he could hear the sirens of an ambulance.

Superboy immediately went to help the man on the floor, his arms coated in blood and shaking slightly.

"We need to leave," Bruce said, his voice hoarse, trying to contain his emotions. Trying to hide his identity in such a situation was something that he would list as one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"What!?" Barbara screamed at Bruce, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't understand, her mind was foggy, and someone was trying to comfort her but she didn't know who it was.

Bruce just sent her one glare that said everything. They couldn't risk it, everyone finding out that they had some sort of special relationship with the kid that was dying on the floor. Barbara nodded slightly, taking in Bruce's face that was hidden by a cowl. His jaw was clenched tight and his stance was completely rigid. He turned as soon as he heard the ambulances.

The paramedics pried, with extreme difficultly, Superboy's hands off from Dick who was still in the same position. Connor stumbled back to his group, looking down at his blood soaked hands. Bruce and the Team took one last look at his son as they strapped him to a stretcher.

His clothes were blood soaked, there were bruises' forming all over his face and cuts all along his arms. But all of that was less noticeable compared to the huge gash that ran across his whole side. It started right over the right side of his neck and ran all the way to his left hip. His shirt was hanging off his limp form, barely noticeable and already stained a deep red.

The paramedics came up to Superboy, holding out a towel and ready to comfort the boy, but instead the Kryptonian pushed him away in anger. Connor ran after the rest of his group, all following the Batmobile that was speeding away at a deadly speed despite what had just happened.

Barbara didn't say a word of comfort to Bruce as they sped their way to the Batcave, she knew better. She saw that his grip on the steering wheel was incredibly tight and the whites of his eyes were narrowed into a death glare. She knew exactly what was running through his mind. The huge cut that had run across Dick's body had started at his neck, right over his jugular vein.

0101

When the Batmobile pulled in to the Batcave everything was incredibly rushed. Bruce immediately changed into his civilian identity while ordering Alfred to bring any sort of clothes for the Team to change into. He was the fist one ready, since he had his clothes ready, he grabbed his car keys and headed to the elevator at a deadly pace. Before leaving he threw other car keys to Roy and Kaldur, not caring if they couldn't drive, he just knew that they couldn't use the same bikes that they came here with. With that, the Dark Knight, now Bruce Wayne, left without another word.

The Batcave was eerily silent, soft sobs coming from some members of the Team as they waited for this so called 'Alfred' to bring them clothes. Barbra went to her locker room where she changed in the Batcave. She called over the girls of the Team between sobs. They followed in a solemn silence, thoughts going back to what they had just seen.

Barbara pulled out some of her extra clothes that she had and handed them over to Artemis and Zatanna who gratefully took it, tears staining their pale faces as well. M'gann just morphed her clothes into a more casual affair and changed her skin tone to that of a Caucasian. The girls changed in silence until Barbara started to break down. The effort of pulling a shirt over her head seemed like too much at the moment, her whole body breaking out into loud sobs.

Strong arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair gently and whispering soothing words despite their own tears. Barbara looked up into the light blue and glassy eyes of Zatanna. She offered Zatanna a weak smile which was weakly returned. Barbara pulled back slightly, mumbling a thank you.

Zatanna just nodded in understanding, returning to dressing as fast as possible. When they came out they met Roy waiting impatiently for them. Wally, Kaldur and Connor came out at the same time. They didn't waste any time with following Alfred up the elevator and to the garage so that they could drive to Gotham Memorial Hospital.

Alfred uncharacteristically mumbled something about coming later, and that he had to sort a few things out. Roy and Kaldur pressed their car keys to unlock two cars. When they found the two cars that had been unlocked between millions of others they hurriedly ushered everyone into them and sped off.

0101

They arrived; out of breathe at Gotham Memorial Hospital. Outside they had been swarmed with millions of questions from the press, asking questions as to why they were driving _the_ Bruce Wayne's cars, who they were, if they knew Richard Grayson and how. They hadn't answered anything, Connor making a path for them, pushing the people apart as gently as he could, anger evident on his face.

They made their way into the waiting room to find the billionaire in a chair with his head in his hands. They couldn't tell if he was crying or just trembling from what had happened. It shocked the Team to see this man, which was _the_ Batman, having a break down of his own.

They moved cautiously to his side, Barbara placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but they didn't expect him to. The Team and Barbara sat down on the other chairs, situating themselves around the area waiting in silence.

"It cut his jugular vein," Bruce said all of a sudden, catching some of them off guard.

The statement made Barbara burst out into tears once more, this time Artemis and M'gann coming over to comfort her. Wally was also in tears, the whole ordeal not sitting well with him at all. Roy sat next to him, just hoping that his presence was enough to calm the upset speedster.

"How severe is it?" Kaldur asked the upset father, a note of extreme worry on his face.

"…They couldn't tell," Bruce said after a while, he scrubbed his face with his hands and looked up with red eyes," They only said that he would live."

That made Zatanna and M'gann start to cry, they were both trying their hardest to contain their emotions and stay strong for the others. After that no one said anything else, Bruce still sat with his head in his hands occasionally glancing towards the clock. Alfred came in shortly afterward, taking a seat next to his surrogate son, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

Kaldur and Connor were also staring up at the clock, watching each second pass. M'gann was calming down Zatanna who couldn't seem to control her tears. M'gann had stopped crying awhile ago, she could feel the sorrow coming off the magician in her arms, she decided it wouldn't help for her to cry as well so she just put all her energy into comforting Zatanna. Artemis and Barbara were sitting next to each other, Barbara's head resting on Artemis' shoulder, tears occasionally falling from her bright blue eyes. Wally was fighting off sleep because he was extremely tired from the day's events, his head resting on Roy's shoulder. Roy was just staring at the door, willing for a doctor to come and give them some sort of news.

Finally, after seven hours a doctor came to the waiting room, asking if he could speak to Bruce Wayne. The billionaire got up and they left the room, following the doctor to a quiet area in the hospital.

Roy, being the only one awake started to wake the teens that had all fallen asleep. They woke with dazed expressions and glassy eyes, wondering where they were, having temporarily forgotten where they were and what had happened. Wally, after realising where he was, started to impatiently vibrate on the spot, waiting for some news from Bruce. Barbara's leg was shaking, anxiously waiting for some sort of news.

Bruce came in through the door sighing heavily once he saw the faces of the teens," He's stable."

Some of them relaxed visibly from the news.

"But?" Connor asked, not sure if the man was indeed telling them all of it.

"The cut on his neck did puncture his jugular, though it was not severe. The pressure that we applied was what saved him, "Bruce's eyebrows furrowed at the next part," Though the doctors said that the scarring will be quiet…ugly."

He got a few nods at that so he continued," He also has a broken wrist and sprained ankle. We can see him in about an hour, they're moving him to a room… Excuse me but I have to sort some stuff out at the front desk," Bruce said, leaving out the door, his movements sluggish.

"How did it escalate to this?" Wally asked sadly.

No one knew the answer to that simple question so instead Roy placed a hand on his friends shoulder and said," Let's just be grateful that he's alive."

Wally nodded at that.

0101

Dick could feel pain, running across his whole being. He closed his eyes, there was something warm all over and he could hear people screaming. The next thing he knew he blanked out, but when he came to again he cold hear two voices that were familiar. It was too hard to even fathom who it was, all he knew was that there was pain all over his body and someone was pushing down on it. He was finding it hard to breathe and his mind became fuzzy just before he passed out again.

The light was so bright and there was people all around him, shouting nonsensical things and moving about, fast paced. He didn't understand what was happening, but there it was again, the pain. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Suddenly something was placed over his mouth and someone said something to him that he couldn't make out. Next thing, his world faded into a blackness that he was sort of used to.

0101

The Team, Bruce, Alfred and Barbara stood outside of the door that contained their dear friend and son. They were anxious to go in but the doctor had wanted to say a few words before they went in.

"Okay," the doctor said with a small smile," we only allow two visitors at a time. If he wakes up we need to know immediately by the button on the right side of his bed."

The adults and teens nodded, anxious looks on their faces, impatient even. The doctor nodded, understanding their impatience, he left without another word. Bruce and Alfred went through the door first, no one had it in them to protest.

Bruce immediately rushed over to his son's side and ran his hand through his dark locks that were all over the place. He sucked in a breathe as he studied Dick's body. He was wearing one of those hospital overalls though the bandages were evident under the thin material. The skin around Dick's eyes were a light shade of red while the rest of his face was a pale white. The oxygen mask on his face looked way too big for the boy. His left wrist was wrapped up and there was a cast over it.

Alfred ran a hand through his grandson's hair, a loving look coming into his eyes. He lightly kissed the top of Dick's head and then left so that Bruce could be alone with him.

Bruce didn't protest, he wanted to be alone right now with Dick. He grabbed onto his right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over his son again, realising that he had only taken in the major injuries. There were bruises that covered his face and small cuts that ran all over his arms. Bruce sighed as he kissed the top of Dick's head, begrudgingly leaving so the Team could see their friend.

0101

Wally was having some trouble, he was actually scared to see the condition of his best friend so instead he had let Barbara and Artemis go in.

Barbara had rushed in, she just wanted to see that her closest friend was okay. The sight she saw when she entered was not pleasant. The usually energetic boy was lying on a stark white hospital bed, the colour of his skin blending into the colour of the sheets. As she and Artemis approached his form they could make out the dark purple bruises that stuck out on his face.

Barbara covered her mouth with her hand, tears coming once again to her eyes, She heard Artemis suck in a breathe as she surveyed the damage. Barbara just closed her eyes, backing away from the sight that was making her feel uneasy. She made a run for the door, Artemis following her out to make sure she was okay. She got looks of curiosity as she exited, running straight for the bathroom.

0101

They saw Barbara run out, her hands clamped over her mouth. Then they saw Artemis run after her, worry etched into the brief flash they had seen of her face.

Connor shrugged and pulled M'gann from her sitting position. After M'gann entered the room she closed the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. They made their way to their friend's side. Connor was just staring at the prone figure, while M'gann's eyes glazed over with involuntary tears.

Connor grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze," He's a tough kid."

A small smile made its way to her lips," I know," she whispered.

0101

After Connor and M'gann left Zatanna had dragged Kaldur into the room, her step impatient. She made her way to Dick's side and gently took hold of his right hand. She made note of every injury, her tears coming out once again.

Kaldur looked over his friend, glad that he was going to recover. Though, it made him uneasy to look upon the thick bandages that wrapped around his tiny frame.

Zatanna kissed his forehead gently.

"Stay strong my friend," Kaldur said as they left.

0101

Wally was trying to prep himself, but it came as a shock when Roy nudged him and told him it was their turn. Wally stood up slowly and followed Roy into the hospital room.

They made their way to his bed side, Wally moving slower than ever. Roy clenched his fist and ran a hand through Dick's hair with the other. Wally just watched, looking at the peaceful look on the face full of bruises. Suddenly the eyes started to flutter, making Wally nervous.

Dick's eyes opened, no less than a centimetre because the light was so bright. He groaned slightly because his head was killing him.

"Sh," someone said next to him. He couldn't make out their face but they seemed familiar. The person grabbed onto his hand and gave him a slight squeeze.

Dick opened his eyes wider and realised that it was Wally. Where the hell was he?

"…Where…?" He croaked out. He immediately regretted it because his neck and chest screamed out in protest. He closed his eyes and then everything came back to him. The car colliding with his bike and then him hitting something hard.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked down, trying not to move his neck too much. He could just make out bandages that wrapped around his chest. Wally and Roy were still trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. Suddenly Roy remembered that he had to call the doctors so immediately went and pressed the button on the bed side.

"…More…scars…huh?" Dick half-heartedly joked through the pain.

"Dude, we don't care about the scars. Never have and never will. We're your friends and we just want to know that you're okay," Wally said getting slightly irritated.

Dick looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, he didn't have a chance to reply because Wally and Roy were then ushered out of the room by nurses. They made their way out the door to be met with fearful gazes but Roy just told them that Dick had just woken up. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So what happens after this?" Barbara asked, her eyes red with Artemis next to her.

Wally and Roy had also noticed that some of the League members had arrived while they were inside, Barry, Oliver, Dinah and Diana were all standing next to Bruce, worried looks on their faces.

"I'm not letting something like this happen again," Bruce said," I'm sending him to a psychiatric ward."

0101

Hmmm, I think the jugular vein is on the right side of someone's neck…AND BEFORE YOU SHOUT AT ME, SOMEONE CAN SURVIVE A PUNCTURE TO THEIR JUGULAR AS LONG AS IT ISNT SERVERE AND PRESSURE IS IMMEDIATELY APPLIED, OH YEAH I CHECKED IT OUT!

Mixxi: don't worry, he aint crazy! It was just a temporary crazy thing =D

Wingd knight: for your question, I really don't know… Maybe we could say that he so angry that he thought of running away forever. So he just wanted to see all of them one last time…. Uh yeah, hope that's acceptable excuse for my booboo

Angel Grayson: Don't worry, ill NEVER kill him

seeSea17: Don't worry, ill never kill him

WawaNisaDCFan: hehe, well I just got the idea while typing so yeah… there's injured for you =D have to add Babs in everywhere!

YearofHuman: thanks man =D (I call everyone man) hehe

Sairey13: thanks dude, you just gave me a few ideas there =D

Bobby Corwen: Yeah, I just love torturing him =D thanks for the review!

-Asha


	10. Chapter 10

Wow guys, well, reluctant to say, but this is the last chapter…. AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG….had writers block, but I cured it with three hours of Slipknot :D

Shouting out to: Midnight1906, Mina888, Dark Wing, Bumbleboy92, Casey-Ellyn, musicgirlforever101, Lolibeagle,Pottergirl3333, AmaraRae, Airmage, Wingd knight, Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13, Sairey13:AeliteOfTheWolves :D

0101

"NO!" Dick screamed at his father.

Bruce sighed as he as he rubbed his temples, hoping that it would help his aching head. They had been shouting at each other for a good hour, and frankly Bruce was tired. He had waited two weeks after Dick had been released from hospital to tell him that, as soon as he recovered fully, he would be sent to a psychiatric ward.

Dick sat in his bed, red eyed with his small hands curled around his blanket in frustration. He had a look of horror plastered on his face for the past hour. All injuries regarding his accident were coming along well. His wrist was healing fairly well and his sprained ankle was already healed. The cut that had almost taken his life was healing well, the stitches were due out in about a week.

Even though the boys physical health was relatively adequate, his mental health was not so. Alfred and Bruce could see that he was forcing himself to eat just so that he would regain his physical state. He hadn't said a single word to anyone about why he had run away. Sometimes he wouldn't talk at all, only responding if someone asked him something.

Wally, Barbara and Roy all came to visit him frequently at his room in the Manor, but Dick wouldn't really acknowledge their presence unless forced to. Bruce was adamant on sending Dick to the psychiatric ward, even though most of the Justice League and Young Justice had opposed the idea. Sure it put their identities at risk, but Bruce knew he would do anything for his son, even making sure that certain people stay quiet about such things.

"Dick, I'm going to say this for the last time, it's for your own good," Bruce said slowly.

"But Bruce," Dick whimpered as tears slid down his face.

"Dickie, don't worry… you'll be fine there. I'll visit everyday, and I'll even bring some of your friends to come visit you," Bruce reasoned for the millionth time.

"No…" Dick said in a tired defeated voice.

Bruce's heart broke at the sight," Dickie, I'm sorry, but the decision is final. Plus, you're only going to spend four days there," Bruce said more gently this time.

Dick didn't answer him this time, he just shut his eyes and sniffled. Bruce got up off the bed and enveloped Dick into a hug, but the small boy just weakly pushed him away. Sighing, Bruce let go and kneeled by the bed.

"Dickie, after you go there, I bet you'll feel much better. You'll make new friends there and do new activities with all of them," Bruce whispered, while he ran a hand through his son's hair.

Dick didn't respond, but this time he didn't push Bruce away.

"Bruce, I don't want to be alone there," Dick said as he suddenly grabbed onto the front of his fathers shirt and cried.

Bruce gently rocked his son back and forth, making sure to be careful of any injuries.

"You won't be alone Dickie, Alfred and I will come everyday. I promise," Bruce shushed the boy in his arms.

The only response he got was a weak nod and a sniffle. Again Bruce sighed and jumped into bed with his son. It didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

0101

It was finally the day that the Team got to visit Dick at his house, they were all excited for they had heard from Bruce that he wasn't feeling all too well.

The Team had been dubbed as 'The Secret Bunch' by all Gotham newspapers, since no one had apparently heard of their existence with relation to Dick. The whole scenario could pose a threat towards their identities and their covert Team, but they couldn't do anything about it right now.

So the Team gathered at the Zeta Beam inside the Mountain, all waiting in anticipation of seeing their youngest member. They thought it would be much safer to go by Zeta Beam so they wouldn't have to deal with half a million reporters if they entered through the front gates.

"Everyone ready?" Wally asked the Team. He would be the first to enter since he had been to Dick's house a million times before. He got nods from all members of the Team.

As soon as they walked through the Zeta Beam and entered the Batcave they were all attacked by a huge animal. The dog literally attacked Wally, sending him down to the floor, its huge tongue lapping at Wally's freckled face.

"Whoa, Ace! Come on, get off!" Wally screamed as he tried to push the heavy dog off himself, but to no avail.

Wally could hear the distinct sound of Artemis laughing in the background. He pushed the dog once again, but the Great Dane just licked his face again and let out a loud bark of glee.

"I didn't know Rob- I mean Dick had a dog," Zatanna said, correcting herself last minute. In fact it was taking the whole Team quite a while for them to get used to calling Robin Dick.

"Well, honestly you guys didn't know much about him," Wally said, finally being able to push the grey dog of his body and get up off the dusty floor of the Batcave.

"Ah, Master Wallace. It seems Ace has missed you," Alfred said with a smile at the ginger.

The presence of the elderly butler made the whole Team, the exception of Wally, jump.

"Gosh, do all Bats have to that?" Artemis asked after she got over her initial shock. In return to her comment, Artemis got the Alfred glare, which she shuddered at resulting in Wally scoffing at her.

"Is that even a dog?" Connor asked, crossing his arms and eying the dog that took a seat by Alfred.

"Indeed he is," Alfred replied crisply.

"Anyway…" Wally interrupted," Alfie could you take us to Dick?"

At the use of the familiar nickname that Dick, Wally and Roy had given him, he sent a glare towards the speedster who looked away as if he had done nothing at all.

"Of course, follow me," Alfred said turning around, Ace following him closely.

They followed the elderly man to the elevator, taking in the amazing sight of the Batcave as they went. Last time they had been there they hadn't been really bothered with the Batcave, they were more worried about Dick.

As they emerged they were met with a sight they would never have thought they would ever see. They emerged into a study to see The Dark Knight of Gotham sitting at his desk, hunched over a bunch of papers with an exasperated look on his face. Well, technically it wasn't The Dark Knight, it was more like _the_ playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. But it was still a sight to see. Actually it was pretty funny to see the man that fought The Joker on a regular basis fight and struggle with paper work. M'gann couldn't hold it in any longer, she just giggled right out at him.

She stopped herself immediately," S-sorry," she stuttered, not wanting the wrath of Batman to descend upon her.

Bruce Wayne turned around with a small smile plastered on his face, upon seeing the slight quirk of his mouth the Team was shocked into silence. The only one not perturbed by the action was Wally.

"Hey Bruce, where's Dick?" Wally said casually, as if he was talking to his own uncle.

Bruce's smile widen by a slight fraction in greeting, turning to Wally he said, "He's in his room, I think he's reading or doing homework. I think he'll be happy to see his friends after such a long time."

"We are happy to be here for him," Kaldur said with a smile.

"How is he?" Artemis asked more seriously.

The smile from Bruce's face vanished and a slight frown took its place," He's not really eating that much anymore, it would be great if you guys can coax him into eating something," the billionaire said, rubbing his temples slightly.

He let out a deep sigh," Anyway, thanks for coming, I'm sure Alfred will take you up-" Bruce stopped when he noticed that his father figure and dog were both gone.

The Team looked around for Alfred, but he was gone, just like a Bat.

Wally shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll lead the way. I just hope Alfred's making cookies."

Bruce shook his head in good nature, he knew Wally couldn't resist the good butler delicious cookies. The Team followed the speedster out, some waving to Bruce on their way out, leaving the man to his thoughts and paperwork.

0101

"Holy shit, this place is huge, "Zatanna said as she looked around while walking down one of the many corridors of the place.

"This so beats my apartment with my mom," Artemis added, her voice distant as she surveyed each priceless artefact that stood in the corridor.

Kaldur seemed completely fascinated in everything, stopping many times to view an artwork. M'gann was looking around, completely confused, she was already lost after they took their first left, while Connor was just getting agitated since it was taking so long to get there.

Suddenly Wally stopped at a double wooden door, he knocked against it lightly, upon receiving no answer he knocked louder.

"Dick," he said loudly through the door. Again he got no answer so he pushed against the wood but to no avail. The door was locked, so Wally quickly sped off leaving the Team in puzzlement.

When he arrived he looked slightly distraught," Alfred said his door shouldn't be locked, they took his key away."

Kaldur took charge of the situation," Connor, could you…?" he gestured towards the heavy wooden door.

Connor just nodded and gently (as gentle as a Kryptonian can be) pulled the door open. When the Team entered they were met with an empty room, the huge bed had no occupant but the sheets were slightly rumpled.

"Where is he?!" Zatanna asked beginning to panic.

"He's somewhere here, I can feel his presence," M'gann said. The rest of the Team relaxed visibly at that.

"Connor, can you hear him?" Artemis asked.

Connor scrunched up his face as if he was thinking," I can, he's… on the roof."

Wally was the first one to react, he was already climbing out the window before Connor even finished his sentence.

When the whole Team was out on the roof, they saw the small figure not too far away. They approached him slowly as to not startle him.

"Hey Dick…" Wally said softly trying to get the boys attention.

He looked up with his striking blue eyes, an almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he scooted up from his spot to make space for the rest of his team.

The Team, finally relaxing because they knew their brother was safe, took the seats they were offered on the roof.

"We came to visit you my friend, to see if you are all right," Kaldur replied.

At that, the slight smile was gone and replaced with a pained expression.

"You shouldn't be up Dick," Zatanna scolded him lightly. She didn't want him getting hurt anymore, he wasn't supposed to be wandering the roof while he was still healing.

"I know Zee," Dick closed his eyes," I just needed to think."

After a moment of silence M'gann asked, " About what?"

The boy sighed heavily, "Well tomorrow I'm going to the psychiatric ward."

The Team already knew this part of information, which was the reason Bruce had told them all to come, just to make sure he was faring well enough.

"How do you feel about going there?" Connor asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Dick looked out into the distance, "Well, honestly…? I-I'm scared," he choked out, tears rolling down his face. Dick looked down in shame, he had been trying to keep his tears inside for so long, but now it was all just coming out.

Artemis, being the closest to the boy, enveloped him in a hug that he returned.

"Don't worry Dickie, when you come out we'll all be waiting for you with open arms," Wally whispered soothingly.

0101

The Team was waiting nervously in the rec room, today was the day that Dick came to the Mountain after his time spent at the psychiatric wards Juvenile centre, where children with metal illnesses were sent. They didn't know if their friend was going to be fine after coming back, he had seemed completely distraught at the thought of being sent there. They all just hoped that it had somehow had helped him.

Recognised Robin: B01

The Team stood up from their seats on the couch, turning to the doorway. In walked Robin- no Dick Grayson, his blue eyes shining with happiness and mischief. There was a spring in his step that had been gone for so long the Team had completely forgotten about it.

There were two things that the Team noticed that made them smile. One: Robin wasn't wearing his usual glasses, automatically making him Dick. They all smiled as they saw the renewed happiness in his eyes. Two: he wasn't wearing a jacket. His usual long sleeved jacket was gone, the scars on his arms evident, but Dick didn't seem to mind at all.

Wally, recognising his friends renewed happiness, tackled Dick to the floor in a tight hug.

"Wally! Get off, you're almost as bad as Ace!" Dick said as he tried to push the speedster off.

Wally just laughed, then got off his little brother and helped him up.

"It's good to have you back my friend," Kaldur came up and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yea Kal, it's good to be back… I was really reluctant to go to the ward, but after two days there they made me realise some important things."

The Team smiled at the news, they didn't ask him more about it, deciding not to pry. If he wanted them to know, he would tell them.

"That's great Dick," M'gann said as she came over and gave him a hug," I made celebratory cookies."

"Wow, thanks Miss M," Dick thanked her, following the Martian to the kitchen.

The rest of the Team followed them, Zatanna and Artemis hugged Dick and Connor patted his back affectionately.

"Guys…" Dick started, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry I put you through all of that… and…and thanks…for you know… looking after me," he finished off quietly.

"Don't mention it Boy Wonder," Zatanna teased, taking another bite of her cookie and winking at Dick.

Robin smiled at all his team mates once again, showing them once again how thankful he was.

"Yo dude, just one more thing," Wally suddenly said.

"Hm?" Dick mumbled, looking up from his milk and cookies.

"Can you fix the air condition?"

THE END

0101

SO THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE! LOVE TO ALL :P sorry, but there wont be a sequel or epilogue…

Catlover2906: You know I totally love your reviews right? Lol, I've never had a snickerdoodle before…

Angel Grayson: I love your outlook on fiction, and I totally agree with you. They are out there somewhere, waiting for us!

Frost: wahaha! Dude, your review totally touched me

StandingStrong: thanks for the amazing review, you are amazing!

YearofHuman: not happy at all, but I guess it helped him in the end.

GirlAtThePiano: amazing idea, but I sorta had that idea for another fic that I'll be starting after I come back from holiday thanks for the constant reviews… and I think the same thing, I mean Superman Is Clark, duh!

WawaNisaDCFan: hehe, well the jugular vein is the most important vein transporting blood to the heart from the brain, if cut severely one will die from blood loss… that's why people kill other people by slitting the throat… well that's if you were wondering… thanks for the reviews!


End file.
